


【佐櫻】貓變 番外-2 再見，月之城

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV), Sasusaku - Fandom, sakura - Fandom, サスサク, 佐櫻, 宇智波佐助 - Fandom, 春野櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】貓變 番外-2 再見，月之城

「嗯...哈啊...佐、佐助君，慢、慢點...唔......」春野櫻喘著氣，一絲汗水從她飽滿的額上滑落下來。  
她雙眼透著水霧的看著跟前的男人，臉上的紅潮越發紅潤，像極了熟透的蕃茄。  
「......」他低頭看著她，微喘著氣，額上掛著幾滴汗水。  
他只淡淡：  
「妳鍛鍊太少了。」  
春野櫻覺得很不服氣，她是沒下忍、中忍時期時那麼常出任務了，但她還是每天都有做基本體術訓練的！她可沒忘掉身為忍者該做的每天自我鍛鍊。  
「我、我只是不常做這類型的攀登而已。」而且你都挑難爬的路線攀登啊！  
她匍匐在山壁的岩塊上喘著氣，心裡有點後悔今天不該因為一時的好奇心，而跟著宇智波佐助一起做訓練，當她跟著宇智波佐助到眼前的山壁時，她是真心想哭，但話都說出口了，也只能打落門牙或血吞的跟著宇智波佐助一起爬了。  
「......就快到了，再撐著點。」說罷他又繼續向上爬了一步，不過這次他放慢了速度，等著下方的春野櫻多爬了些，他才又繼續。  
這次的山壁只有約二十米，那傢伙應該還撐得住。  
他思忖著，也在腦袋裡轉了下今後的訓練方式變換。  
好吧，春野櫻今天終於知道為什麼這人可以這麼牛逼了。  
每天都這種等級的訓練怎麼可能不比一般忍者優秀？！

 

摸到了最頂端的山壁，宇智波佐助一個俐落的空翻就穩穩的站在平地上，他低頭看著還在攀爬的春野櫻，在對方快到頂時，他彎下身並伸出了手，一把將她拉了上來。  
「謝、謝謝。」站穩腳步的春野櫻轉身向遠處望去，漫山的綠意盡收眼底，而遼闊的天空藍得像一泓湖水，波平如鏡，更是讓人看了打心底舒服，微微的風輕輕拂過髮梢，很宜人的溫度，對於以往出遠門總是任務導向的她而言，是很難得能有機會這樣靜下心來看看四周，這兩三個月跟著宇智波佐助一起到處旅行，兼考察各地的兒童心療室運作狀況，偶爾解解卡卡西老師私下派來的祕密任務或靠著自己的診療收費，整個生活還是挺愜意的，讓她覺得其實生活這樣過也不錯，有一度認真想過不要再回木葉接回那過勞的醫療部長職位，而看到美好的風景也讓她剛才心裡原本的嘔氣消去了一大半。  
「擦擦汗吧。」宇智波佐助將毛巾遞給了春野櫻。  
接過對方遞給自己的毛巾，她眼底滿是笑意，而她也自腰帶上取下水壺遞給對方。

 

「謝謝。」宇智波佐助喜歡這種不用言語即知對方的默契。  
這是這兩三個月來他們逐漸培養出來的默契，他會注意對方腳步而放慢自己的步伐，走的路越長，越多的是並肩一起走，不再是他走在前頭而她在後頭跟著，他挺喜歡這種為了對方的配合。  
而這段時間他也大致摸熟了春野櫻的喜好，她不挑食但不喜歡吃辣，喜歡吃甜點，尤其是有紅豆的，最喜歡的是紅豆丸子湯；櫻也清楚自己喜歡蕃茄以及柴魚飯糰，所以如果有機會能買到蕃茄或是能做飯，她一定會花些時間準備柴魚飯糰，或是做點蕃茄料理一起吃，雖然櫻的手藝一般，但那味道總會讓他想起宇智波美琴，他很是喜歡。  
「佐助君，等等我們要往哪邊走？」春野櫻挽著他的右手興奮得問著。  
「聽說在瀧之國有個以紡紗聞名的地方，有興趣？」  
宇智波佐助語氣平靜，雖然是提問，但他很肯定春野櫻一定會想去。  
「想去！」果不其然對方很高興的答應，眼中充滿著期待。  
真像小孩子。  
宇智波佐助心裡雖是這麼想，但目光柔和的看著身旁的春野櫻。  
「那回去收拾下就走吧，離這邊有點距離。」  
「嗯！」

咕嚕。  
兩人的肚子有默契的一起發出飢腸轆轆的聲音，能感覺到腸胃因飢餓所產生的蠕動，春野櫻笑了起來。  
「我們吃一吃再回去吧，佐助君負責生火，我來找吃的吧！」春野櫻自然的分配工作。  
「嗯。」  
於是兩人便各自分開行動了，在宇智波佐助找木頭的途中，他聽見了不遠處的轟隆聲響，還伴隨著一股強勁的氣流掃過他，但他不緊張，依舊面不改色得繼續找著木頭。  
估計應該是又找到了兔子窩吧？  
他微微一笑。

想起第一次兩人一起在外頭野炊的時候，春野櫻自告奮勇的說她負責找獵物，原本他還想春野櫻應該會花不少的時間在這上頭，沒想到她很快的找到了兔子窩後，就是將查克拉集中在拳上，往地上一擊就是一個地裂崩塌，兔子窩整個被搗毀，而窩裡的兔子也因為這衝擊波而被震暈了，她輕鬆的拎了兩隻兔子朝自己自信的笑；如果想吃魚，那春野櫻就在河邊向水底猛力一拳，只見原本平靜的河水突地被激起了水柱，而魚也被震了上來，他只要射出附有查克拉線的苦無，刺中幾條魚就好，於是他也由著她看是要去獵鹿、獵羊，甚至是獵熊，那時春野櫻還很有活力的說：我就說佐助君缺廚娘吧！  
就這樣，這趟旅行上因為有了春野櫻的活躍表現，宇智波佐助只剩下生火跟撿尾刀的功能，但他也不覺得不好，至少比自己之前單獨旅行時，只吃冷掉的飯糰或是烤魚來得好多了。  
他搭好了火堆，升起火來，等著春野櫻拎著食物回來，不一會兒便看見她拎著兩隻兔子回來，並俐落的剝皮、放血、切肉，動作毫不拖泥帶水，他不由得感嘆：  
「妳動作很俐落。」  
他真的覺得有帶上春野櫻是件還不錯的事，當然不是只在野炊這方面。  
「這就跟切人肉差不多啦！只是我現在拿的是一般的刀不是手術刀，只要知道肌肉紋理就好處理了。」春野櫻很開心的說著，而宇智波佐助則流下了冷汗。  
搞不好春野櫻才是最可怕的？

\---------------------------------------------------------------

群山圍繞的瀧之國，即使是在夏天，早晨時還能感受到些許的涼意，現在正值夏季，沿路上有幾處地方開滿了繡球花，一團一團的粉藍、深紫開得鬱鬱蔥蔥的，更添了些夏天的色彩，而沿路的泥淖雖然讓人困擾，但對於身為忍者的兩人來說，這不算什麼，在腳底集中查克拉，便足底輕踏不沾一點泥的經過了這處泥淖。  
再向北走一、兩里路兩人便來到了紗之村，雖說是村子，但其繁榮的程度更像是城鎮，也如其名，這裡以各式各樣的紗織品為主，因為其獨特的染紗及紡紗技術和高質感的絲緞綢料，為這平凡的村子帶來了不容小覷的財富。  
春野櫻睜大了眼，好奇的張望著市集，她按耐著自己的雀躍跟在宇智波佐助身邊。  
「想去看看？」他瞧出了春野櫻的期待，便似笑非笑的看著她。  
「嗯！」  
「這裡人多，別走太遠。」他順手揉了揉她的髮，仔細的叮囑。  
「嗯！」話才剛落，她便像靈活的兔子般，鑽進旁邊一間剛才她注意了很久的店。  
剛瞄到裡頭的薄紗衣服好漂亮啊。  
宇智波佐助則是拿她沒轍的搖了搖頭，基本上他個人是不喜歡這種熱鬧的，但偶爾扎進人堆裡，也不是件多壞的事，只要身旁有那丫頭陪著的話。他保持著不遠不近的距離跟在春野櫻身後進了那家店。  
「佐助君，你看！」只見春野櫻拿了件大掛給他看，那是蠶絲織成的大掛，半透明的衣身上精細的繡著淡粉的櫻花花樣，底部則是淡藍色的漸層，由上往下漸深。  
「不錯。」他不冷不淡的應著，貌似隨意得看了眼春野櫻手上的大掛。  
這店裡的商品品質的確不錯。

「......」春野櫻不大滿意的鼓起腮幫子。  
不行，一定要讓佐助君有點不一樣的反應。  
於是春野櫻又很認真的瞧著店裡的衣物，好似在挑著什麼寶物似的。  
「姑娘是在找什麼嗎？」看似是老闆娘的女人跟春野櫻搭了話，她悄無聲息的出現讓春野櫻嚇了一跳。  
怎麼像個鬼魂似的突然冒出來。  
被這麼一嚇春野櫻忍不住多看了老闆娘幾眼，對方看起來比自己大上四、五歲，可能因為經營店舖的關係，她有種幹練穩重的氣質，但又有點狡黠之感，卻不會讓人討厭。  
「我在想有沒有合適的衣服，你們這邊的紗都好美喔。」春野櫻收起了驚嚇，她嘴甜的稱讚，而一旁的宇智波佐助則是隨意的看著店內的商品。  
「你們不是本地人吧？想挑什麼樣的衣服？」  
──我想挑能讓那冷石頭有點反應的衣服。  
春野櫻很想這樣講，但實在臉皮薄說不出口，所以她只敢眼神在宇智波佐助身上轉轉又再看回衣服上。  
而老闆娘也不愧是經驗老道的商人，立即心領神會春野櫻的意圖，於是她悄聲在春野櫻耳旁問：  
「那是妳男朋友？」  
「是。」這稱呼無論聽了幾次，都還是會讓她莫名的害臊，她羞紅了臉。  
「小姑娘還真可愛呢，交給我吧！來幫妳找找。」她開始拿出皮尺在春野櫻身上量身，然後仔細的看著春野櫻，便從其他處挑了幾件衣服放在手上，再拿來一件一件比，最後挑了兩、三套衣服交到春野櫻手上，便讓她進試衣間試穿。  
在等春野櫻換衣的期間，老闆娘注意到一旁一直沈默不語的宇智波佐助很認真的在看著她架上的一對玉鐲。  
「想送給小姑娘嗎？」老闆娘從他身旁探頭問道。  
「......」  
「小哥識貨喔，這對玉鐲可是羊脂白玉做的，很美對不對？」  
「......」宇智波佐助依舊不語，只是看了她一眼便又看像那對玉鐲。  
「⋯你讓我想起我丈夫，他也是沈默寡言，但很有行動力的人。」  
老闆娘自顧自的說了起來，但目光柔和。

「有時候重要的話要親口說啊，光是有行動力是不夠的呦！就當是我給小哥的建議吧，而且小姑娘的櫻髮很美呢，應該也不少人喜歡吧？」她有點揶揄的瞅著宇智波佐助。  
宇智波佐助淡默的看向老闆娘。  
「......」  
做買賣的都挺自來熟的，只是這老闆娘給他的感覺還不差，不然通常這種時後他都直接無視對方走人了。  
見對方一直沒有回應，老闆娘便覺有點自討沒趣，遂說道：  
「我去小姑娘那邊看看，小哥你隨意看吧。」說完她就去更衣間招呼剛換好衣服的春野櫻。  
這比我家那口子還悶葫蘆。老闆娘無奈的想。  
宇智波佐助視線隨著她看向換好衣服從試衣間走出來的春野櫻。  
兩人視線相交了幾秒，宇智波佐助便移開了視線。  
還可以。  
這是他看過的想法，於是又繼續看向其他商品。  
看來佐助君覺得普通。  
「我再去換另套。」  
「咦？小哥沒看過吧？」老闆娘有點驚訝春野櫻連跑去對方眼前晃都沒有，就直接說要換，更何況剛才兩人根本沒接觸吧？  
「他剛看了，剛才我們視線有對到。」她好心情的解釋著。  
「......你們...還真有默契。」老闆娘除了瞪大眼睛也不知還能多說什麼，這還是她待客多年頭一次不知如何回應。

春野櫻笑了笑，便轉身再去換第二套衣服。  
而宇智波佐助似乎是看膩了店內，便走到店外，卻沒有走遠，只是在店外的椅子上坐下。  
「來，喝杯茶吧。」老闆娘見他坐在外頭，便端了杯茶水給他。  
他這麼一坐倒是吸引了不少女性的偷看，宇智波佐助本就長得酷俊容易吸引人的目光，而長期的訓練及戰鬥更是讓他增添了股銳利的氣勢，加上長期習慣性的冷著一張臉，倒是叫人不敢輕易接近，只敢這樣遠遠的看著，跟鳴人被一窩蜂女生包圍的情況正好相反。  
「.......謝謝。」接過茶水，他抿了一口。  
突然一個激靈，宇智波佐助感應到一股帶有敵意的視線正在看向自己，他警覺的看向那視線的方向，但除了攘來熙往的人群及叫賣的攤販、店家，他看不到可疑的人，而他也不想在這麼多人面前使用寫輪眼引起注意。  
「你也感受到那視線了吧？最近村子裡不大太平，特別是像你們這樣的忍者更要小心為妙哪。」  
老闆娘眼神冷冷的看了街道一眼，對一旁的宇智波佐助說道，便又走回店裡。

「.......」  
她怎麼知道我們是忍者的？  
他們這一路的旅行，兩人都是尋常的旅者裝扮，也沒把代表木葉的忍者護額秀出來，但這人卻看出了他們的身分，也感應到那不懷好意的視線，這讓宇智波佐助多生了份警惕。  
雖然不知道這老闆娘對他們是抱持著善意還是不懷好意，至少眼下是安全的。  
宇智波佐助又看了眼街道，腦海裡開始思索著後面的行動。  
而且現在還不知道對方目的為何，輕易行動影響到春野櫻還好，他清楚她的實力，很相信她能自保，但就是怕連同這些無辜的村民也會捲入，畢竟還是有可以壓制人類意識及情感使其像魁儡任人擺布的幻術存在，可以把人變得像白絕一樣，沒有自我思想，專屬某人的活體兵器，他想起了那個擁有血龍眼看似少女的人。  
事後聽鳴人提起，知道他們現在在霧隱村待得還不錯，展開了新的生活，離開了心裡的黑暗。  
宇智波佐助從沒想過原來自己也能有影響他人，將其導向正途的能力，他捲起了淡淡的微笑。  
這也是趟贖罪旅程哪。

 

他放下茶杯，便走入店內，正好瞧見春野櫻換好了衣裳，那是件旗袍樣式的服裝，淡淡的天空藍襯托出春野櫻的白皙膚色及顯眼的櫻髮，胸前有開胸的設計小露乳溝，而裙襬則是不同於傳統旗袍的前後片設計，改採較具現代感的斜邊設計只一邊開高衩，加上紡紗的材質更讓身材若隱若現的，但稍微一動作姣好的左腿倒是能完整露出來，裙子的長度剛好在膝上五到六公分處，柔和又小露性感的風格。  
這讓宇智波佐助覺得喉嚨一緊同時也黑了臉。  
唉呀呀，這會兒變臉色了呢。  
老闆娘在旁邊掩嘴偷笑。  
「佐助君你看如何？」春野櫻興奮的在他眼前轉了圈。  
「換下。」他森冷的說道。  
此話一出立刻換來春野櫻不滿的瞪視，而宇智波佐助只是氣勢越發凌冽的壓迫著春野櫻。  
「.......好。」氣勢比不過人，春野櫻敗下陣來認輸。  
我直接買下來還不成嗎？  
春野櫻嘟著嘴轉過身去，然後偷偷得看向老闆娘悄悄的向她招手，示意她來自己身邊。  
而宇智波佐助則是緊迫盯人的盯著春野櫻進去更衣間，之後自己的視線又落在那對玉鐲上。  
玉本身通透圓潤，光澤、色度也是上乘，他覺得那東西很適合春野櫻。  
老闆娘看到了也只是莞爾，倒是偷偷記下了宇智波佐助在看哪對玉鐲，並幫春野櫻將剛才偷塞給她的衣服整理起來。

春野櫻換回了原本的衣服，並到櫃檯付了帳。  
老闆娘將他們送到門口時說：  
「再過幾天這裡會有慶典，還有歌舞表演喔，你們不妨多留幾天看看吧。」  
「什麼慶典？」春野櫻有了點興趣。  
「是紗之村的祈福祭，主要是祭祀神明感謝其恩澤，而且我們這慶典還有個傳說，在慶典當天跟喜歡的對象兩人合力在神樹下綁上許願牌，便能一生在一起。」  
「好浪漫的傳說喔。」  
宇智波佐助睨了春野櫻一眼，猜想她那天一定會拉著自己去那棵神樹下的。  
老闆娘笑盈盈的看著兩人：  
「另外，叫我千鶴就好了，有任何問題歡迎你們來找我喔，『任何的』。」她很強調這點。  
「......好。」春野櫻有點遲疑的接話，而一旁的宇智波佐助則是點了點頭。  
怎麼覺得會發生什麼事似的。春野櫻心裡暗暗揣著。

離開了千鶴的店，兩人往當地的兒童心療室方向走去。  
「佐助君，你覺得剛才千鶴老闆娘說的話是什麼意思？」  
「字面上的意思，而且她應該也不是普通人。」宇智波佐助微微蹙眉，並將對方認出他們的忍者身分，也察覺到敵意的事，簡單的跟春野櫻說了遍。  
「這樣啊，不過我覺得她人不錯，應該可以相信她。」  
「妳跟吊車尾一樣天真。」宇智波佐助有點責備的看著她，順帶牽起了春野櫻的手。  
春野櫻只是笑笑，她回握著對方的手，感受對方那一絲絲的溫柔透過手掌傳遞給她。  
「我知道佐助君的意思，但有你在，我什麼都不用怕。」她燦爛的笑著，眼神直勾勾的看著那深邃的黑瞳，她看到了自己清楚的倒映在他瞳裡。  
「......不害臊。」他彆扭的轉過頭去。  
怎麼一開始對自己靠近就會臉紅害羞的某人，現在說起肉麻話來臉不紅氣不喘的，反倒教他這個聽的人還比較覺得難為情，什麼時候立場居然顛倒過來了？  
「哪，佐助君這次也不跟我在心療室待會兒嗎？」看著近在咫尺的心療室大門，春野櫻停下了腳步，她期待的看著眼前的男人。  
「.......不必了，我到時候再來接妳。」宇智波佐助有點生硬的回應，轉身便要離開，倏地他感覺到披風被拉住了，他轉過頭疑惑的看著抓著披風的春野櫻，而對方只是低著頭沒任何回應，他也就這樣任她抓皺自己披風的一角。  
「啊！抱歉！我沒事！那佐助君到時後再來接我吧！」不知過了多久，春野櫻這才回過神來意識到自己抓著人家的披風不放，她趕緊鬆開了手，忙堆起笑臉將對方往前推。  
宇智波佐助輕輕的嘆了口氣：  
「別擔心，下次吧。」他伸手戳了戳春野櫻的額頭。  
但他對這『下次』難得的心裡卻沒個底，這比當初他對春野櫻約定的帶她一起旅行，還來得讓自己心虛，宇智波佐助清楚知道自己現在的行為叫做「拖延」，可他不想破壞現在的關係。  
「......好吧，說好的喔。」春野櫻無奈的接受了宇智波佐助約定的『下次』。  
又摸了摸她的頭，宇智波佐助這才舉步離開，這回春野櫻沒有再抓著他的披風。  
看著宇智波佐助的背影，春野櫻微不可聞的嘆了口氣，隨後便打起精神往心療室走去。  
好了，就相信佐助君吧！

走在街上的宇智波佐助找了整村最高的煙囪，便在腳底集中查克拉順著煙囪垂直的跑了上去，站到最頂端，他睜開了寫輪眼，原本的黝黑轉成赤紅，浮現了勾玉，他仔細的觀察著底下的街道、人群、屋舍，想從這些找出點異樣，但除了察覺到村子裡有不少忍者查克拉外，他別無所獲。  
一個村子裡或多或少的有忍者走動是件很普通的事，但稍早前感受到的敵意，加上這為數不少的忍者數量，讓他難得的不安了起來。  
看來要去找那老闆娘打聽下了。  
於是宇智波佐助利落得跳下煙囪，在煙囪及附近建築物間蹬了幾下做跳躍，便像沒事人一樣輕巧的落了地，站定後他隱藏起自身的查克拉往千鶴的店走去。  
「怎麼那麼快就又過來了？小姑娘呢？」看著走進店內的宇智波佐助，千鶴笑著，一副早料到的神情。  
她有想過宇智波佐助跟春野櫻會再來找她，但沒想到這麼快就又碰上面了。  
「她忙。」  
「那你？」  
「有事想問。」  
「要支付代價喔。」笑容裡帶著一點商人的狡黠。  
「......什麼代價？」  
他有不好的預感。  
「讓我拍點照片就可以了。」千鶴興奮的說著，同時掏出了相機，顯然早有預謀。  
有這麼帥的帥哥，當然多拍點照高價持續販賣比一般販賣情報這種一次性消費，還來得有持續效益多了。不只單純販賣照片，還可以做成其他的東西，抱枕、杯子什麼的。  
千鶴腦內的算盤撥得霹啪作響，但宇智波佐助則黑了臉，轉身就要走，她連忙攔住了他：  
「不拍就是了，想想販賣宇智波佐助的照片也是有點風險的，而且我也不想被春野櫻追殺，人家還想活得好好的。」她故意提及兩人的名字，這番話成功的引起對方注意。  
見宇智波佐助如自己所願的停下腳步，她的笑意加深了。

 

「妳怎麼知道我們的身分？」他回過了頭，同時開始悄悄的運行查克拉，準備伺機而動。  
「宇智波佐助身邊跟著的櫻髮女生只能是春野櫻了吧？至於你呢，除了是拯救世界的戰爭英雄、被木葉收回了叛忍的身份外，在那之前又襲擊五影會議，引起那麼大的喧然大波，很難教人不認識你吧？」千鶴又接著說：  
「再說了，隱藏自己的腳步聲是忍者初階訓練中的基本，雖然對普通人來說腳步聲不代表什麼，但對有心人來說，這洩漏了你們的職業，以後多注意喔。」  
「......」  
宇智波佐助停止運行自己的查克拉，他鬆了口氣但依舊警戒著。  
「好啦，我心情好，想問什麼給你免費問吧。」千鶴雙手支著下巴，好整以暇的看向宇智波佐助。  
「妳是情報販子吧？」  
「沒錯，但現在只做能相信的人的生意。」她毫不猶豫的承認。  
「這裡很多忍者，數量比一般有忍者保護的村子還多出不少。」  
「紗之村原本就有培訓自己的忍者，但那是村子發展成現在這樣之前的事，至於其他的忍者，有些是跟你們一樣旅遊、或是賣藝的，也包含了之前大戰的逃亡忍者，但這種情況是目前每個國家、每個村子都會有的。」  
「......」  
「其實以情報販子來說，時代怎樣的變遷總是會有人需要情報來做事，但現在的環境對忍者來說不再是這樣了。」千鶴語重心長的說道，但她心裡也清楚以情報來說也會開始越來越難蒐集。  
「那現在在村子裡的忍者妳都清楚他們的底嗎？」  
「不是都很清楚，反正不是為了你的眼睛，就是為了生存。」千鶴收起了笑，轉而正色道：  
「而且最近有人在這村子裡召集忍者，不管是一般忍者還是逃亡忍者，其中以逃亡忍者佔多數。」  
「是嗎......」宇智波佐助沉思著，開始聯想各種可能。

「目前還不是很清楚他們的目的，不過別小看這村子喔。」她眼底有著對這村子的驕傲。  
紗之村原本只是一般的村子，只是後來這邊的村民發現了自己村子產的紗質地比其他地方來的好，他們便專心的研究起紡紗及染紗的技術，而大名們見其能發展還又超乎預期的有收益，就也大方的撥預算下來，但這怎麼可能讓村裡其他也需要資源的人能全盤接受呢？可是不可否認的，村子真的靠著這技術發展成了現在的樣子，漸漸的忍者也就不再被重視了，不管是普通忍者還是暗部都一樣不再被人推崇。  
「這裡就像是湯之國一樣，他們將自己的溫泉開發成了觀光景點，現在也因為五大國之間彼此合作，關係不再緊張，也就沒有了以往像是鬥技場選秀般的忍者選拔，反而有了聯盟，當大家資質開始不如前人卻都有飯吃，又都習慣了安逸時，這真的是好現象？」  
千鶴邊說邊給自己和宇智波佐助倒了杯茶，口氣平淡。  
畢竟不是每個人都喜歡和平無爭的，也不是每個人都安於平凡。  
宇智波佐助想起了在帶上春野櫻之前，他在湯之國的所見所聞，能安穩的生活不是件壞事，只是過於的安逸讓人無法有危機意識。

 

「那為什麼妳還待在這裡？」宇智波佐助敏銳的查覺到癥結，他不加修飾的直接質問千鶴。  
通常遇到這種危機四伏的情況，大部分人所採取的行動不是離開這是非之地就是尋求外援，但看她的樣子不像是會離開這裡避禍；若說是在等待外援，他也沒看到這村子有任何防守的動作，那這時間點自己跟春野櫻來到這裡，也未免太巧了，讓人忍不住懷疑其中是否有詐。  
他盯著千鶴看，等待著她的回答，剛剛稍微鬆懈下來的警覺又提起了幾分。  
「這是商業機密。」她笑笑的回應宇智波佐助。  
「不過跟你們無關就是了，放心吧。」  
他依舊持懷疑的態度看著千鶴，而她也無所謂宇智波佐助的態度。  
「就知道你在這裡。」春野櫻的聲線突然從他身後出現，她對千鶴點了點頭。  
她都回去借宿的旅店一趟了卻還沒看到人，就猜想他一定跑到這裡來了，沒想到還真的猜中了。  
「抱歉。」  
原來已經過了這麼久嗎？他難得的沒注意到時間。  
「問到想知道的了？」  
「大致上。」  
他對千鶴點了點頭：「我明天會再來一趟。」  
於是宇智波佐助牽起了春野櫻的手便向外走去。  
「慢走。」她對著準備離開的兩人揮了揮手。  
我也該開始行動了。  
千鶴將桌上的茶杯收了起來。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

一個男人小心翼翼的走在街上，在一棟與街上其他房舍無區別的房子前他停下了腳步，左顧右盼的張望著，見沒其他異狀他輕輕的推開門走了進去。  
「野分，你收到我稍早前傳的口信了嗎？」他神經兮兮的說著，屋內只有自己跟叫野分的男人，但他還是將說話的聲音壓得很低，生怕別人會聽到似的。  
「收到了，宇智波佐助真的到這村子裡了是嗎？」叫野分的男人回應著，銳利的眼直視眼前的男人。  
「對，我覺得可以要大夥提前準備了，而且這不正是好機會嗎？可以再次讓忍者在這村子裡重振名聲！」他激昂的說著，語氣裡滿是興奮之情。  
「那知道他現在人在哪嗎？」  
「正派人盯著。」  
「很好，要確保在慶典前不會出什麼亂子。」  
「而且我還想到了個好主意，搞不好還能利用宇智波佐助跟春野櫻！」男人那難掩興奮的神色更是藏不住了，他悄聲的在野分的耳邊說著他的好計畫。  
只見那叫野分的男人嘴角的弧度越來越上揚，最後他滿意的點點頭：  
「很好，就這麼辦吧，計畫提前了。」  
野分一臉志得意滿的看向茶几上那幾朵新鮮又形似百合花般純潔的曼陀羅花。

果然跟自己猜的一樣，這群人想在慶典的時候動手，只是還不知道動機是什麼，要再抓幾個他們的人才能知道。  
躲在天花板上的千鶴小心翼翼的從層板的縫隙中看著底下的兩人，她連呼吸都壓得極輕。  
啊啊，要是那悶木頭在的話，現在在這邊趴著刺探敵情的就不是自己啊。  
她想著還有點哀怨。  
算了，現在還是先離開這裡吧。於是她悄無聲息的離開了，一如她來的時候。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「櫻，你有察覺到嗎？」兩人走在返回旅館的路上，雖然街上並無什麼不同，但多了不少敵意在周圍。  
空氣中還帶有點緊張感及些許的肅殺氣息，伴隨著微風撫過兩人的肌膚，陣陣的刺激著宇智波佐助及春野櫻。  
「這應該是目前碰過最多人的一次了吧？」春野櫻偏頭說著，同時提高了警覺。  
這群人隱藏氣息的技術還不到家啊。  
「晚點見吧。」宇智波佐助開始足底運行查克拉。  
「好。」  
一聽到春野櫻的答覆，宇智波佐助二話不說的向旁邊一個跳躍，跳上了磚瓦鋪蓋的屋頂，開始拔腿狂奔起來，像拉滿弦射出去的箭矢一般快速。  
而春野櫻則是迅速的往跟他相反的方向跑去，隨後也躍上了屋頂飛快的跑著，但她呼吸平穩沒有絲毫的紊亂，她觀察著四周邊思索著對策，能不傷及無辜的對策，畢竟這會兒還是在村子裡，要是是在野外她一定毫不猶豫的使用怪力弄個地裂出來，給對方來個下馬威。  
她看到了一條暗巷，突然她靈光一閃想到了個點子。  
有了！  
她開始往那方向跑去。  
「可惡，快追！你們兩個跟我去追宇智波佐助，其他人去追那女的！」原本躲在附近的忍者被兩人突如其來的行動攪亂了原本的計畫，通通跑了出來，目測約有五、六人，而貌似是帶頭的人趕緊下了命令後就立刻行動。  
兩邊的人在他們身後緊追不捨，但追捕的那一方很快的發現根本無法追上那兩人，追春野櫻這一邊的忍者只見她三兩下就跳進條暗巷裡，他們看了眼那條暗巷竊笑了起來，那是條死巷，沒見過這種自投羅網的。沒想到中途她隱藏了自己的查克拉，等他們追到的時候，巷內空無一人，除了在地板上出現的垃圾桶外。  
春野櫻有點得意的從屋頂上偷看著這兩個被她用替身術騙過的忍者，她壓低了身子等確定他們又開始行動後，悄無聲息的偷偷跟在他們身後，卻剛好跟千鶴擦身而過，她們對看了一眼，春野櫻睜大了雙眼，有點訝益千鶴的出現，但此刻她顧不了這麼多了，便加緊腳步跟在那兩人後頭。  
而另一邊在追宇智波佐助的就更不用說，宇智波佐助邊拔足狂奔邊扔著手裡劍干擾對方動作，在一隻手裡劍被對方擋落掉在旁邊時，他用了天手刀將自己跟那手裡劍交換了位置，一下就到那人身旁，那人沒想到宇智波佐助的突然出現，便被他一個猛烈的側踢踢中了腰腹，那人吃痛得捂著自己的腰腹，說時遲那時快，宇智波佐助拔出了草薙直抵著他的喉嚨，而右眼早已是寫輪眼的狀態，其他兩人則是僵在他們身旁，絲毫不敢動彈。

「你們的目的是什麼。」宇智波佐助開口逼問，氣勢冷冽教人心生畏懼。  
在他面前的兩人面面相覷，他們吞嚥了口口水，隨後像是下了什麼重大決定般，面色凝重的點了點頭。  
糟糕！他們要咬舌自盡。  
飛快意識到他們的意圖時，宇智波佐助先用草薙擊昏了跪在他跟前的男人，待要再往兩人邊上阻止他們時，兩人突然倒地了。  
「呼，趕上了。」迎上的是千鶴的笑顏。  
「......」  
「小姑娘在跟蹤另外兩個人喔。」  
「她不是弱女子。」宇智波佐助嘴上雖這麼說，但他已經邁開步伐準備要離開，他突然停下了腳步回頭正欲問千鶴春野櫻的方向時，對方先一步開口：  
「往北一千公尺左右有棟房子，門旁邊有刻著一朵花的圖案就是他們的據點之一了。」  
「......謝謝。」宇智波佐助立刻瞬身離開，邊感應著春野櫻的查克拉，不消幾秒就完全消失在千鶴眼前。  
這不是很著急嗎？  
千鶴心裡暗笑。  
「好啦，我來想想怎麼處理你們呢。」正好我還想著要抓人來獲得情報。  
看著倒在地上的三人她詭譎的笑著，笑容裡有著一絲的殘酷。  
只見她將查克拉附著在她的指尖上，而查克拉則銳利的像刀子一樣，她劃開了其中一人的手臂，讓那人的血液流了出來，傷口不深，只見她結了一個印，便將查克拉集中在手指上，她蹲下身沾著那人的血許久，爾後，她幫那男人止了血，也將自己手指上沾染的血跡擦拭掉，她在那男人身上坐了下來，看著湛藍的天她兀自笑了。  
「還真像哪。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

春野櫻悄悄的從外面觀察著他們進入的屋子，她思索著能有什麼方法潛進去，便四處的張望著，突然她聞到了一股輕淡的花香味。  
這花香味有點熟悉......  
她循著花香味的方向望去，是一棵棵的曼陀羅花，她看了眼便又將注意力轉回如何潛進房子的問題上，但她太專心以至於沒注意到身邊多了股氣息，待她回神注意到時已經被對方以掌密不透風的掩住口鼻，連聲叫喊都無法發出來，她背貼著對方結實的前胸，正要將查克拉集中在手肘向後肘擊對方時，那人開了口：「是我。」  
聽到熟悉的聲音，春野櫻愣了愣，這才放鬆下來。  
「就不能正常點嗎？」待宇智波佐助鬆開了掩住她口鼻的掌，春野櫻沒好氣的抱怨著。  
很難。  
宇智波佐助用表情回應對方。  
她輕捶了他一下表示回應。  
「你怎麼在這裡？追你的人呢？對了，我剛才看到千鶴老闆娘。」春野櫻一口氣的把話說完。  
「人現在都在她那，我們先過去吧。」  
「嗯。」  
於是兩人又折回了之前的地方。

「哎呀，你們終於回來啦。」千鶴坐在其中一個男人的背上百無聊賴的蹬著雙腿等待他們兩人，而倒地的三個人依舊是昏死的。  
「把其中一個弄醒，我要直接讀取記憶。」  
「我記得這個好像是發號施令的。」春野櫻指著其中一個長相粗獷的男人。  
只見她揪著那男人的衣領，在掌上灌注查克拉後便是狠狠的往他頰上打下去。  
啪──  
清脆的巴掌聲響起，只見對方立刻被痛醒，臉頰上還清楚的浮現春野櫻的掌印，而且立刻紅腫了起來。  
一旁的千鶴手撫上自己的臉頰，彷彿那一掌是打在自己臉上般還能感受到那火辣辣得生疼。  
她暗暗決定不管怎樣，就是不能惹春野櫻。  
這簡單直接的暴力比知道宇智波佐助這戰爭英雄的能耐還讓人害怕。  
「痛...宇智波佐助！」對方吃痛的撫著自己的臉，他看到了宇智波佐助便是一聲喊。  
「......」他張著寫輪眼看了男人的眼，開始讀取他的記憶，而對方被宇智波佐助這一看也動彈不得。

眼前的男人叫淺野信，他收到了一個自稱野分的男人邀請，那人在四處募集像自己一樣的逃亡忍者，或者是無業忍者，他們想對村子進行報復，因為村子對忍者的忽略跟背叛讓他們蒙受恥辱，並說等他們拿下了村子，大家又都可以恢復像以往那樣有任務接有錢領的日子，同時宇智波佐助也在淺野信的記憶畫面裡看到他們不斷的在觀察著這村子理的地形，並打算在慶典的時候行動，但顯然這個淺野信不是很中堅的角色，除此之外宇智波佐助看不到更多有用的情報，於是他停止了讀取他的記憶。  
然後又再把他打昏。  
這對情侶果然同一路的，都一樣的簡單粗暴。  
千鶴心裡暗歎道。

「嗯......對方現在知道你們察覺到他們了，你們有什麼打算？」千鶴問道，她的口氣好似永遠都是這副一派輕鬆的樣子。  
「目前只知道他們打算在慶典時行動，其他不可知。」宇智波佐助回應。  
但他總覺得還另有隱情，不是只單純的為了忍者的生存這麼簡單。  
人會追求自己的慾望也會追求權利，只要是對自己有利益的，貪婪的人總是會貪得無厭的繼續追求下去。

「我會再繼續蒐集情報，你們就最近小心點吧，對方不知會怎麼行動。」千鶴說道。  
「千鶴老闆娘，妳為什麼這麼幫我們？」  
春野櫻疑惑的看著對方，雖然她願意相信對方是好人，但這麼幫忙，還又不收取代價的，不免還是有點不安。  
「就說叫千鶴就可以了，因為這裡是我跟我丈夫深愛的村子，我們決定好要保護它的。」她笑得溫柔。  
春野櫻聽完也跟著笑了，而宇智波佐助只是點了點頭。  
他能理解這樣的心情，就像當初的鼬及現在的他一樣，他們會為了木葉忍者村挺身而出。  
「千鶴姐的丈夫......」春野櫻話還未說完便被千鶴沒好氣的打斷：  
「那悶木頭帶著孩子離家出走了！」她還氣呼呼的瞪著別處。  
不過就是任性一回，沒聽他勸阻跑去湊個熱鬧順便解決一點麻煩而已，也沒受什麼嚴重的傷啊！至於這樣生氣嗎！而且要不是因為順便解決那點麻煩，哪會發現村子裡現在這些忍者啊！  
千鶴抱怨著。  
春野櫻跟宇智波佐助眼神交會。  
「......我不會輕易受傷。」  
「噗嗤。」  
原來佐助君怕我以後會帶著孩子離家出走嗎？  
孩子啊......  
思及此，她眼神略微黯淡。  
但還是撐起微笑對宇智波佐助：  
「知道了。」

入夜，剛洗過澡的宇智波佐助正在小茶几上研究著紗之村的地圖，邊在上頭做一些記號，他的頭髮還未擦乾，但也不在意，只是任著水滴從髮梢上滴落，他小心的不讓水滴落在地圖上。  
「佐助君真是的，頭髮要擦乾啊，不然會感冒的。」春野櫻輕笑著，剛洗完澡的她身上還蒸騰著些許的熱氣，她將茶几上的地圖先往旁邊一推，便擠入小茶几和他之間的空間，她承認這動作是蠻故意的，但不這樣這傢伙不會理她啊。  
「先把頭髮擦乾。」她拿起了批蓋在宇智波佐助頭上的毛巾，開始幫他擦了起來。  
她輕哼著小調手上動作不停，宇智波佐助倒也沒動氣的任春野櫻幫他擦乾頭髮，其實他挺享受春野櫻這樣服務的，他喜歡春野櫻對自己的寵，也喜歡看著她偶爾耍小性子，更喜歡看她對自己撒嬌。  
那是只屬於他能看到的，就像春野櫻說過他也只會在她面前溫柔的笑一樣，那是專屬於她的。  
只是隨著在一起的時間越長，他想看到的就越多，他很清楚自己越發的想看著她在他身下是如何的媚態、如何的索求，他感覺到自己的血液不再是流動到心臟，而是下腹的某個中心點，那個代表他男性的象徵，開始有了變化。

真該死，什麼時候自己那麼難自持了。宇智波佐助暗啐了聲。  
他抬眸看著春野櫻，而對方只是好心情的回望著他，報以微笑，沒察覺到宇智波佐助的生理反應變化。  
倏地，他扼住了她的手腕，將人扯進自己的懷裡，便不由分說的捧起春野櫻的臉吻了上去，帶著一股慾望，他在她耳邊廝磨著，還有點惡質的舔了舔她的耳，他滿意的聽到春野櫻一聲驚呼，炙熱的吐息吹拂在彼此的臉上，他感覺到春野櫻臉頰漸漸的發燙，呼吸開始紊亂了起來，宇智波佐助感到非常得意。  
「佐⋯佐助君？」春野櫻軟糯的喚著他的名，那四個音節從她此刻帶著迷離的聲帶發音出來，彷彿羽毛輕撫過他的心頭，更加的心癢難耐。  
他大掌壓著她的頭換了個角度繼續舔吻、磨蹭著春野櫻的唇瓣，在對方微啟小口時，宇智波佐助毫不猶豫的將自己的舌滑入她的口內與之交纏。  
「唔...嗯......」春野櫻輕嚶著，原本拉扯著宇智波佐助衣領的小手現在也圈著他的脖子，她回應著宇智波佐助的深吻，身體也自然的貼上了對方的，害羞的磨蹭著，逐漸發熱的兩具肉體隔著輕透的浴袍緊貼著彼此，感受著彼此為自己的心跳加速，四片唇瓣交疊又分開，分開又交疊，來不及吞嚥的銀絲自春野櫻的嘴角流下，添了股情色感，而碧色的眸子現在也染上情慾，顏色深邃了起來，她的低吟嬌喘正撩撥著宇智波佐助的理智。

對方又吻了過來，她感覺得到自己身為成熟女性的那處正涓涓的流出愛液，同時也刺癢難耐，宇智波佐助將春野櫻的腿放在自己腿上，她知道自己現在是跨坐的姿勢，而宇智波佐助則用自己的腿將春野櫻圈在自己的懷裡，火熱的大掌自她的腰緩緩的往上摸索著，每一次的撫摸都帶著酥麻感刺激著春野櫻，他感覺得到她身子的輕顫，也感受到她正有意無意的扭動著腰，讓她汁水涓涓的那處磨蹭著自己的分身，他的手自敞開的浴袍領口探了進去，毫無阻礙的一把握住了一邊的乳。  
裡面沒穿，該不會連下面都......  
他想著，也更加的興奮了。  
「故意沒穿內衣？」他靠在她的耳邊問道，低沉粗重的嗓音刺激著春野櫻的鼓膜，不同於平時的清冷聲調，同時手也故意的揉捏著那小點。

「沒...只是想....呀....這樣穿著....舒服......」她詞不成串的回應著，視線朦朧的看著對方，白皙的身子此刻因情慾而染上了緋紅，眼角泛著興奮的淚液。  
宇智波佐助不置可否的看了她一眼，又吻上了她，手也沒閒著的摩娑著她的背，骨節分明的指輕輕的又緩慢的沿著她的脊椎骨摸著，帶著繭的指還惡意的在背上跳動著，挑逗著春野櫻，而此刻的春野櫻手垂掛著一邊的浴袍，暴露著一邊的酥胸，另一邊的浴袍則勉強的還穿掛在身上，衣不蔽體比全身赤裸還教人羞恥，她羞紅了臉，微惱的咬了下宇智波佐助的唇。  
這小妮子什麼時後那麼有膽子了，居然敢咬他。  
「看來某人要被懲罰了。」宇智波佐助邪魅的笑看著春野櫻，隨後便低頭隔著浴袍含著那團柔軟，舌頭也靈巧的在突起的小點周圍打著轉。  
「呀.......啊......」突然其來的刺激讓春野櫻忍不住呻吟，她向後仰著頭雙手緊抓著宇智波佐助的背，長腿也本能的圈上了他的腰，讓自己的陰戶磨擦著那炙熱的柱身，而那條肉縫則分泌了更多愛液，沾濕了自己的底褲也沾濕了宇智波佐助那處浴袍，她突然想做點惡作劇，於是她手撫上他結實的胸膛，依樣畫葫蘆的按壓、磨蹭著宇智波佐助的乳頭，她低下了頭伸出小巧的舌舔著他的脖子，她聽到了他突然加重的粗喘，而宇智波佐助也懲戒性的捏了春野櫻的乳尖。  
「嗯⋯壞、壞人。」她流著淚，顫著身子。  
愉悅的刺激一層又一層的疊加，她難耐的扭著腰，圈住宇智波佐助精瘦腰身的雙腿也圈得更緊。

宇智波佐助看著自己分身那處的濕黏，有春野櫻的體液也有他自己的，但他還是強忍著想進入她身體的慾望，他不想有任何的意外，懷上孩子的意外。  
他維持著坐姿，繼續埋首在她的胸前，而手指則是隔著內褲磨擦著那嫩肉，引得春野櫻淚落得更兇了，於是他舔去了她的淚。  
他知道只要此刻讓春野櫻成了自己的女人，她就永遠的屬於自己，但他卻又不希望有孩子，不是只想過兩人世界或不想承擔責任，他只是不想有個跟自己一樣血際限界身份的孩子，如果可以，他希望自己的孩子只是普通人，甚至一輩子都不會開啟寫輪眼，但身為宇智波家的血脈，這是不可能的事，更甚者，該說只要是身為人，就不可能毫無苦痛、創傷的活著。  
他也知道為了自己，春野櫻會不計較的犧牲自己來成全他的忍道，但比起這些，他更喜歡看到的是自由、快樂的春野櫻，他不想看著心愛的女人被名為「家」，再冠以「妻子」、「母親」的身份束縛著而動彈不得。

——他真的好喜歡看到她的笑。

宇智波佐助憐愛的吻著春野櫻的眼角，他情不自禁的在她耳邊呢喃著：  
「櫻，我該拿妳怎麼辦？」  
春野櫻看著宇智波佐助略帶苦澀的笑感到心疼，她大概明白他的顧慮，所以她也從不抱怨每次這種不完全的性事，她使勁的抱著他，像在安慰他一樣，主動吻著他的唇，學著他舔吻著。  
不用害怕的，佐助君。  
而宇智波佐助受到這鼓勵，他的指沿著內褲的邊緣探到了那條肉縫，他沾著她的體液在那穴的外圍或輕或重的按壓著，手指似有若無的輕觸著那敏感的花核，挑逗著春野櫻敏感的神經，她夾緊了她的雙腿，宇智波佐助也從濕黏的指上感受到又一股黏膩自他撫摸的那處幽谷湧出，於是他插進了一指，另外兩指則在外面輕拈著花核。  
「啊......哈......」她抱緊了宇智波佐助的肩，像溺水的人攀著唯一的浮木一樣，她在慾海裡載浮載沉。  
陣陣的快感刺激著彼此，她呼吸急促，香汗淋漓，鼻息間瀰漫著雙方荷爾蒙的氣味，她感覺到自己的肉穴正緊緊的吸附、擠壓著他的手指。  
要，她還想要更多。她渴求的看著宇智波佐助。  
小嘴一張一合的，像缺氧的魚。  
看著如此媚態的春野櫻，他吻上了她，同時又插入了一指，兩指在她的穴內搔刮著，看著春野櫻因為興奮而留下了更多的淚，他吻去她其餘的呻吟。

宇智波佐助又再插入一指，他聽到春野櫻難耐的輕嚀，勾起了笑，唇沿著春野櫻的唇瓣、下巴、細白的脖頸一路吻到她的胸，他含住了一邊的軟肉，舌頭在她的乳暈上及敏感小點上舔著，手指開始了抽插，受到上下兩邊的刺激，她感覺到自己的肉穴開始更加渴望的夾著他帶著刀繭的修長手指，而她的小腹則緊貼著他的熱杵摩擦，宇智波佐助流下了汗，他感受著自己快暴發的射精感。  
「嗯......哈......」她扭動著腰磨蹭著男人精壯的身體，耳邊迴盪著女人的嚶嚶呻吟及男人的粗重低喘，還有手指正在自己體內抽插的咕啾水聲。

滿室旖旎。

宇智波佐助猛地加快了抽插的速度，舌頭更是在乳上的小點打轉、吸吮著，春野櫻猝不及防的被這麼撩撥，之前累積的快感在她體內瞬間爆炸成煙花，她的肉穴一陣陣的痙攣了起來。  
「呀啊！」她釋放了，同時也用力的抓著宇智波佐助的背，在他的背上留下了淺淺的血痕，也感受到一股熱液噴灑在兩人的小腹上。  
脫力的兩人靠在彼此的肩膀上喘著氣，但春野櫻實在是累極了，釋放後的倦意襲來，不一會兒她就沉沉的睡去，耳畔傳來她平穩的呼吸宇智波佐助輕輕的笑了，他輕輕的將春野櫻放倒在榻榻米上，端了盆水和毛巾，擦去春野櫻身上的痕跡，並將被兩人蹂躪不堪的浴袍及內褲脫了下來，他幫春野櫻換上了全新的睡裙及內褲，才接著清理自己。  
躺在床被裡他擁著春野櫻，看著她還泛著些許紅潮的睡臉他突然有了點悵然，曾經他想著斬斷所有的羈絆孤獨的活著，努力的復仇，但在他將鼬殺死的那一刻，他沒有狂喜，也沒有終於報復了的暢快感，相反的他突然覺得空虛，他想逃避這個弒兄的事實，所以他把一切怪到了木葉；而在旅行的旅途中，雖然還是黑暗面的事看得比較多，但總會不經意得想起七班，想起懷裡的春野櫻，像陽光般溫暖的春野櫻。  
他摟緊了她。  
宇智波佐助清楚的知道未來這女人在他心裡會越來越重要，也越想珍惜保護她。  
但他還是想獨自承擔一切，不想讓這傻女人面對這些黑暗陰鬱的泥濘。

再睜開眼，月色依舊皎潔，春野櫻還有點發怔，她呆呆的抬頭看著宇智波佐助的睡顏，手指輕輕的描繪著他的五官，高挺的鼻樑，銳利的眉，深邃的眼，還有總是吻得自己暈頭轉向的唇，手指輕撫著他的臉頰，她輕輕的笑了。  
這安心睡著的樣子像極了小孩的睡臉。  
她轉頭看到在床墊的不遠處有一團布料，疑惑的盯著那團布料，再細看才發現那是兩人的浴袍，她羞紅了臉不敢繼續看下去。  
浴袍...那現在自己身上穿的是？  
春野櫻低頭看著自己，發現身上套了件嶄新的睡裙，手再摸了摸臀部，已經換上了另條乾爽的內褲。  
她喜歡宇智波佐助這樣的體貼，雖然自己總是招架不住對方的需索。

若要問春野櫻是什麼時後察覺到宇智波佐助的這番心思，應該是之前在兒童心療室時發現的，她看到宇智波佐助會看著孩子們淺淺的微笑，極淺，要不是因為自己就站在他身邊那麼近的位置，及自己喜歡看著他的臉，那幾乎細微到根本沒有的笑容就這樣一閃即逝，於是她試圖拉著他加入孩子們的遊戲，但他拒絕了，說自己在旁邊看著就行，他不會跟孩子相處，可他的眼神明明是柔軟的啊。  
再來就是這些性事，第一次她可以當作是害羞，不敢沒關係，大家都是成年人，一切好商量；第二次當作還不熟練，怕會進錯洞，沒關係，身為醫療忍者懂得性學也屬正常，自己的男友自己教，我手把手的教！結果那次反而變成宇智波佐助不停的玩花樣，弄得她欲仙欲死、癱軟無力。她切身學會「悔不當初」跟「識人不清」這八個字怎寫的；但到了第三次乃至後面的無數次還說害羞或不熟練，春野櫻就覺得這真他馬的見鬼了，明明就看著某人越摸越順手，越來越食髓知味的看準時機就這裡蹭塊豆腐，那裡吃塊肉的，聰明如宇智波佐助居然會在這檔事上被難倒還跟我說羞？你唬我的吧！？  
後來她不停的觀察、推敲揣測，才了解他是想避免有孩子，所以他用這種方式來滿足肉體上的渴求，好吧，如此宇智波式的笨拙，又是自己選的男人，認栽。  
現在仔細想想除了怕保險套不保險，宇智波佐助搞不好更怕的是自己偷偷在上頭戳洞吧，雖然他覺得理性上春野櫻是不會做這種事，嗯，理性上。

宇智波佐助不是認為自己跟孩子會是他的累贅。  
春野櫻很了解這個當初因為單純跟自恃甚高，而走上歪路的前‧中二病晚期病患─宇智波佐助，是如何的心細如髮、想太多、多麼的有男子漢的擔當，他只是不想當初自己所面臨的一切讓他的妻小又再面臨一次，還有他的身分帶來的危險。  
尤其是寫輪眼的傳承，他不想自己的孩子跟他一樣要經歷那麼多傷痛讓自己的眼睛進化。

沒關係，她春野櫻除了醫療忍術第一、怪力超群、腦筋靈活外，最有本事的，就是等。  
她在等著某個死腦筋自己想通，雖然目前看是想通無望。  
「佐助君，我相信你，但我不會一直忍耐喔。」春野櫻定定的看著對方的臉，手也環上了宇智波佐助的腰，彷彿察覺到春野櫻的這個動作，她感覺到原本抱著自己的手臂又收緊了幾分，兩人相互依偎著。  
必要的時候，她一定會主動奪得先機發動攻勢的，這是只有他跟她之間的角力。  
「晚安，佐助君。」  
她低語著，輕吻他的唇後閉上了眼。

自己很清楚，並不是要有孩子來束縛住宇智波佐助或是來鞏固關係，只是想給他一個家，讓他有歸屬感，讓這個顛沛多年的男人能感受到更多的愛和溫暖，知道自己也能給予。

太陽東昇，月亮西落，當天空泛起了魚肚白時，宇智波佐助也悠悠轉醒，但他難得的想再多賴一會兒，人又往被裡鑽，想抱著春野櫻繼續睡，卻發現只摸到懷裡的被褥，摸不著那溫暖的人，他不耐煩的睜開了眼，連拖帶拽的將睡迷糊的人兒拽回自己懷中，睏倦的蹭著粉髮，又再閉上了眼。  
但他這次實在難以再入睡，一來是受制於自己的生理時鐘，二來是自然的男性生理反應，他毛躁了起來，然後他決定晚點再進行晨練，開始以吻及手騷擾懷裡人兒的夢境，春野櫻就這樣在半夢半醒間又被拆吃入腹，而某人則是一副飽餐一頓的樣子，整理好自己後便出門晨練去。  
當春野櫻再醒來時，已經是兩、三個小時過後的事，她不滿的看著宇智波佐助。  
「佐助君原來那麼沉溺女色。」  
「......」慣有的省略號無視她的挖苦，他依舊慢條斯理的喝著他的湯。  
「再任你這樣予取予求下去，我春野櫻跟你姓！不管！今天你非得跟我去心療室！」  
她氣極了，只差沒齜牙咧嘴的撲上去咬人。

此時宇智波佐助終於有了反應：  
「妳本來就會跟我姓。」口氣之肯定，堵得春野櫻一時說不出話來。  
他又夾了口煎魚吃。  
春野櫻為之氣結，訕訕的拿起自己的那份早餐吃了起來，但羞紅的臉頰及勾起弧度的嘴角出賣了她的心思。  
這一回合，春野櫻敗。  
宇智波佐助看著她氣鼓鼓的模樣偷偷勾起了笑。  
沉溺於她，沒什麼不好。  
兒童心療室啊......  
「下次.......」話還未說完，只見春野櫻夾起了納豆往他的碗裡添，再抬頭看著對面的某人瞪著自己，示意他把納豆吃了。  
宇智波佐助瞇起了眼。  
這女人真的越來越敢放肆了。  
他瞪著碗裡的納豆，臉色難看的硬是吃下肚，然後春野櫻又再挖了些納豆到他碗裡。  
「妳......」  
「吃飯。」  
春野櫻斬釘截鐵的說道，表情大有「你敢有意見？」的氣勢。  
「......」宇智波佐助只好悶頭繼續吃飯。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

這種情況真的很難安下心來工作。春野櫻心神不寧的整理著資料。  
昨天才遇到敵人，今天就又來工作，尤其自己工作的地方是醫院及兒童心療室，她受不了看到小孩子及生病的人因為自己而受到牽連，向來認真工作的春野櫻這一回難得的翹班了，在兒童心療室待不到兩個小時，便推拖身體不適想回去休息，就離開了。  
她漫無目的的走在街上，照理來說其實現在也不適合在街上這樣亂晃，但看著街道上的行人跟店家她突然感到了疑惑。  
為什麼這裡有那麼多曼陀羅花？  
店家有，住家有，他們住的旅店有，甚至連公園都有，這多得很不正常。  
於是春野櫻決定去千鶴那裡問個清楚。  
她有不好的預感。

果然只要受體是女人，第六感都準得驚人。  
才剛這麼想春野櫻就感應到身邊潛伏了不少忍者，她稍微加快了腳步，但旁邊傳來了一陣女人呼救的聲音，她皺了眉頭就朝那聲音的方向跑去，那是條巷子，即使現在還是白天，但在暗巷裡能見度還是偏低。  
「救命！你們要做什麼？」女人恐慌的叫喊，邊拉著凌亂的衣衫邊逃跑著，她身後追著兩個男人，一副色慾薰心的樣子，眼神很是邪淫。  
只見女人流著淚不停地往前跑，不敢看向後方，唯恐一個眼神的停留就萬劫不復，但腳力終究比不過男人，一下就被追上並被壓倒在地，他們開始扯起女人的衣服。  
春野櫻見狀瞇起了眼，怒氣衝衝的趕到女人身邊，迅速的運行查克拉，一個正拳直擊其中一個男人的面部，就將對方揍飛了出去，她又在腳底運行查克拉，一下瞬身到被打飛的男人面前，又再俐落的補了他一腿，狠狠的往他的腰踢下去，不一會兒功夫就將對方擊倒了。  
看起來應該只是普通人。春野櫻心想。

另個男人見此情況，慌忙的離開被他們壓倒在地的女人，他驚恐的看著春野櫻在猶豫著該逃跑還是該面對她，而春野櫻只是將手套拉了緊就又是一拳狠揍，這回她順帶的把地弄了一個窟窿，待揚起的塵土飄散，那男的已經昏厥了過去還附贈一大口鮮血，而春野櫻毫髮無傷的拍了拍身上的塵土，便轉身去查看女人的情況。  
她有控制力道，不死但也需要好幾個星期來復原，至於心理上的創傷，天知道。  
「還好吧？」春野櫻擔心的問道，同時偷偷的打量了一下對方，畢竟昨天才跟敵人交鋒過，難免多層疑心。  
「沒事，謝、謝謝妳的幫忙」女人邊整理衣服邊感激的向春野櫻道謝。  
看起來除了精神驚慌外沒什麼異狀，對方也沒有查克拉流動的痕跡，雖然自己不是專業的感知型的忍者，不過基本感應敵我的能力還是有的，但她也從這女人身上聞到了曼陀羅的花香味。  
「沒事就好，趕快回家吧，還有，別再噴那麼多曼陀羅花香的香水了。」  
「咦？我沒噴香水啊。」她眨著水汪汪的大眼疑惑的看著春野櫻，舉起了自個兒的手臂聞。  
這花香味好香啊，挺好聞的。  
那味道哪來的？  
春野櫻頓時心生警戒，怕眼前的女人是偽裝的敵人，她悄悄的運行著查克拉準備跟對方交手。  
「我知道了，應該是經過一個地方的時候沾上的。」女人拍著手掌，便將在這之前的事說了一遍。  
她那時碰巧走在這兩人的身後，途中那兩人經過一個擺滿花的攤販，好像是在販賣飲料，正在四處攬客試喝，對方也有拿給她，但她不覺得口渴就直接拒絕了，反而是那兩人喝了之後，端茶水的人不知跟他們講了什麼，他們就這樣一臉猥瑣的追逐著她，幸好後來碰上春野櫻，不然還真不知道自己會多慘。  
思及此，她不免打了個寒顫，很是後怕。

就是它了！  
「那個攤位在哪裡？」春野櫻激動的抓著她問。  
「在、在糖菓子那家店的巷口。」她被春野櫻抓得有點嚇到。  
這姑娘力氣好大啊！  
她感覺得到自己被春野櫻抓著的地方開始有點痛又麻。  
春野櫻搜尋著自己的記憶，她有印象那間甜品店，自己曾拉著宇智波佐助跟著她一起去吃，想當然爾，他喝茶，她大啖甜點。  
「抱歉，弄痛妳了，你們村裡很喜歡曼陀羅花嗎？」春野櫻意識到自己還抓著人家，趕忙鬆開了手。  
「曼陀羅花？」  
春野櫻指著房子的小陽台上ㄧ小叢的白色花朵。  
「啊！那攤販上都是這種花！但村子裡以前沒有這些花，是最近才有的。」她又接著說：  
「說是要慶祝祈福祭，所以有人免費送了大家這些花，還三不五時就有新鮮的送來。」  
春野櫻聽得大驚失色。  
「那⋯我就先走了。」看著春野櫻立時刷白的臉色，女人怯怯的說了聲就離開了。  
看著女人離去的背影，春野櫻低頭思索，她走進剛才的巷子裡。  
如果真的跟她假設的一樣，那這群人的目的恐怕不是只有要正名忍者這麼簡單，搞不好還想控制整個村子。  
那現階段只有她跟宇智波佐助在，再加上千鶴也才三個人，不夠應付這場面，所以她咬破了自己的手指：  
「通靈之術！」她手壓在地上，一個陣法立刻自的她手伸展出來，以她的血勾勒出圖形。  
白煙散去，圖形的中央出現了一隻小小的蛞蝓，大概手掌的大小。  
「蛞蝓大人，麻煩幫我傳話給卡卡西老師，說我跟佐助君目前在瀧之國的紗之村裡有突發狀況，我們需要緊急支援，最好是有能解幻術的忍者來。」春野櫻順便將自己的髮帶解了下來，想是方便讓擅用嗅覺的通靈獸或忍者尋找自己。  
「好的。」說完，蛞蝓立刻消失。  
春野櫻站起身來，看著巷子內被她打倒的那兩個男人瞇起了眼。  
有必要仔細檢查。  
她走近那兩人，稍微看了一眼便蹲下身來使用醫療忍術，手掌的綠光開始滲透進人體內，沿著血液脈絡來診斷狀況，隨著忍術查克拉的運行，春野櫻皺起了眉頭。  
果然有不少曼陀羅花的藥效在運作，而男人之所以會態度丕變則是有幻術的關係，她順便解除了男人中的幻術，而後她又到另個男人身邊檢查，也是同樣的狀況。

春野櫻回想著曼陀羅花的藥性。  
曼陀羅花，用量得宜可以用來麻醉、止咳平喘，甚至搭配忍術可以用來測謊；而少量的花香味可調情，但用量不當，則是很可怕的迷魂藥，聞到過量的曼陀羅香味就會短暫失去記憶任人擺佈，而且它若製成粉末更是無色無味，這兩人很明顯就是喝入了混入曼陀羅花藥粉的飲料，再搭配上一般的幻術，就是眼下這般情形，而這量也不多，要是太多也是會因為花朵本身毒性過強而導致意識模糊毒死人，可以想見想出這方法的人對花草也是有所研究的。

她一個激靈感應到之前的那些忍者正在靠近自己，而且人數還增加了並把自己包圍在這巷子裡，感應著四面八方的敵人，她流了一絲冷汗，但嘴角還是微微捲起。  
看來這是蠻盛大的歡迎，雖然應付起來是吃力了點，可如果藉這機會進入對方的根據地也方便她後面的行動，她繼續佯裝不知情的樣子，查看兩人的狀況。  
果然在這邊耽擱太久了，讓他們逮到機會。  
她心想。  
倏地，幾個手裡劍射向春野櫻，她立刻機警地向後跳開，躲過那幾個手裡劍，同時她也從小包裡掏出了自己的苦無。

此時原本躲在暗處的忍者也一起跳了出來，把春野櫻圍在中間。  
挺糟糕的狀況。  
春野櫻握緊了苦無，偷覷著包圍自己的忍者們。  
其中兩人衝向了她，春野櫻閃過了他們的攻擊並逮著了空隙朝其中一人用力踢了一腳，把人踢飛了幾公尺，她將一把苦無扔了出去並迅速把查克拉集中在指尖上，指向地面，立刻裂了一條溝出來，亂了被包圍的陣型。  
很好，有機會。  
就在她準備突破重圍時，有人用針射中了她脖子後面的穴道，春野櫻感覺得到那針上還有查克拉附著，才那麼的刺痛，而且還企圖從穴道滲入體內要擾亂她的查克拉，在她還來不及反應時，又有一人拿了塊布掩住了她的口鼻，她只聞得到滿鼻的曼陀羅花香。

曼陀羅花，既傷人卻誘人，春野櫻想起井野曾跟她說過的花語：不可預知的死亡與愛。  
呵，還真的是該敬而遠之的花。  
於是她閉上了眼，任憑這些人將她帶走。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

如果要說什麼樣的情緒不會出現在宇智波佐助那猶如顏面神經壞死的臉上，那便是喜悅與心慌。  
但此刻他焦急的在街上疾行，緊蹙的眉更突顯他的神色不安跟心急，步伐亦越發加快。  
四處遍尋不著春野櫻。  
宇智波佐助感應著春野櫻的查克拉，但始終感應不到那熟悉的查克拉。  
他才剛結束從時空間裡搜索大筒木一族的線索，稍微整頓下便想去看看春野櫻，順便送個紅豆丸子湯讓她消消氣，沒想到心療室的人卻說春野櫻身體不適，已經先回去休息了，但他回到旅店等還是沒看到人。  
應該要跟她一起在心療室才對。他心想。  
現下這情形他就算去找千鶴也一樣沒下落，但他還是往千鶴的店方向前進。  
「小姑娘不見了？」  
「而且她今天還提前從心療室離開。」  
千鶴皺著眉，兩手環抱沉思了一會。  
「先沿路找找吧，再不行就到上次找到的那房子。」她簡單的收拾了會，就急急的往店門口走去，而宇智波佐助則跟在她的身後。

一出店門口千鶴就發現街道跟平常不大一樣，人是一樣的熙來攘往，但總覺得少了點什麼，她戒備得觀察著四周。  
這花香味怎麼比平常還濃？  
千鶴掩住自己的鼻子，也注意到到底少了什麼。  
──沒有聲音。  
原本應該是人聲鼎沸的鬧區，現在除了人的腳步聲外，一點聲音都沒有！  
人是跟平常一樣走著，但就只是「走著」，毫無半點人氣！像是副沒有靈魂的軀殼一樣，行屍走肉的。  
她隨手抓住一個路人，可人卻沒半點反應，任由她抓著，而對方也只是兩眼無神的看著她。  
「這怎麼回事？」她放開了那路人，四處張望著。  
剛剛來的時候還不是這個樣子的。  
宇智波佐助面色凝重的看著眼前的情況。  
「......」  
「應該是中了幻術。」千鶴又放開另個路人。  
「而且還很多人。」宇智波佐助接著說道。  
不知從什麼時候開始，人群開始朝他們兩人靠攏，還越來越多。  
「......看來是被控制了。」千鶴凝重的說道，此時人群裡的其中一個人突然朝她衝了過來，並要攻擊她，她一個快速轉身，躲過了對方的攻擊，順便手刀劈昏了那人。  
「手下留情啊，宇智波佐助，他們只是普通人。」她看了眼被她劈昏的人，認出了他是常到她店附近光顧的熟面孔。  
看來這味道不大對勁，頭有點暈。  
千鶴當機立斷的快速將自己的袖子撕下一大塊，綁在自己的腦後。

「啊啊。」他隨口應了聲，原本深邃的右瞳已經轉變成鮮紅的勾玉。  
宇智波佐助自然也聞到了這味道，但仗著自己不懼毒性的體質，他沒任何的防護動作。  
而眼前的一群人像是接收到命令的魁儡，每個都突然活動了起來，並朝他們兩人攻擊，動作比一般人來得快速且準確。  
他接下了其中一人的攻擊，但那人又很快的出招，招與招的間隙之快，不似一般人的尋常反應，讓宇智波佐助一時應變不及，硬生生的挨了那一拳，而對方也快速的掏出了苦無，準備刺向宇智波佐助。  
也有忍者混在裡面！  
宇智波佐助以草薙的刀鞘痛擊了對方，趁對方捂著傷處時，他又快速的補了一個手刀劈昏對方。  
又是一波人群朝他攻擊過來，還夾雜著普通人，這讓宇智波佐助的攻擊減了幾分凌厲，開始轉守為攻，而另邊千鶴的狀況也是一樣。

「最好別輕舉妄動，春野櫻還在我們手上，宇智波佐助。」野分出現了，但又很快的隱沒在人群裡，只聞其聲不見其人，而一窩蜂的人再度朝著宇智波佐助跟千鶴兩人進攻。  
可惡。宇智波佐助心裡暗啐了聲。  
他更加努力的用血紅的寫輪眼搜索著野分的身影，攻擊的人群裡有著普通人也有忍者，而一旁的千鶴又不能完全不顧，這場戰鬥打得著實吃力很多。  
在我趕到前千萬要沒事啊，櫻！  
他殺氣騰騰的怒瞪著野分，而對方被發現也無所畏的笑看著宇智波佐助。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

估摸著時間差不多了，春野櫻這才緩緩的睜開雙眼，但沒完全睜開，瞇著縫偷看著。  
她瞄了眼銬住自己的手銬，又悄悄的觀察著四周。  
看來是進到上次那棟房子裡頭了，而且這群人倒是很放心她，一到這裡將她的手銬上手銬後，就隨意的將自己放在這房間裡。  
這是一間還蠻大的房間，擺設很普通，跟尋常人家沒什麼兩樣，但這裡的空氣有曼陀羅的香味，還挺新鮮的，顯然是剛換上沒多久。  
於是她緩緩的坐起身來，裝出一副剛清醒的樣子，而一旁負責看守的人見春野櫻醒了，趕緊叫來其他人。  
春野櫻無所懼的看著眼前的人。  
「你們到底有什麼目的？」春野櫻冷冷的問著，雖然心裡大概有個推測出來的底，但還是需要更進一步的驗證。  
「我們想要藉由宇智波佐助的力量來達到我們的目的，來控制這一整個村子。」回答的人很是得意又興奮，他熱切的看著春野櫻。  
「不過就一個村子而已。」她冷哼了聲，有點輕蔑的挑釁著對方。  
「妳一個外人怎麼可能了解這村子！」他怒極的推了春野櫻一把，怒瞪著她。  
「這村子輕視我們這些忍者，都忘了當初忍界大戰的時候，還是我們站出來戰鬥保護他們的！」  
「......」  
「而且妳自己也是忍者，妳應該也知道現在越來越少任務，就算有也都是交由聯盟分配下來，但這對流亡忍者來說根本無關，而這村子的財富沒有妳想像中那麼少！瀧之國還得仰賴這村子呢！」

「就算是這樣那這跟佐助君又有什麼關係？你們能耐的了他嗎？」春野櫻冷笑。  
看來還真的跟自己推測的一樣，只是沒想到他們會把腦筋動到佐助君身上。  
「哼，一般忍術當然傷不了他，但除了忍者外，還有一群普通人對他動手呢？」這回換成對方冷笑了，春野櫻原本冷笑的嘴角則僵在嘴邊。  
如果她沒記錯的話，通常在她待心療室的時間裡，宇智波佐助不是解卡卡西老師的秘密任務，就是在時空間裡調查大筒木一族的蹤跡，那都是需要耗費大量查克拉跟瞳力的！  
佐助君！

「我們需要他的力量，才能幫助我們進一步得到這村子！」  
對方又接著說：  
「仇恨是可以戰勝一切的，就像當初的他一樣！」  
「！！」聞言春野櫻瞪大了眼。  
「一般的幻術當然奈何不了他，但如果是雙重的幻術呢？再加上妳的死亡的話呢？或是讓他逼不得已殺了妳呢？哈哈哈！」他得意的笑著，誇大的笑意更加深了他臉上的紋路，更顯得笑容扭曲。  
語畢他突然掐起了春野櫻的臉，說：  
「現在，妳不叫做春野櫻，妳只是普通的忍者，妳不認識宇智波佐助，妳的任務是要將他殺了！」  
他在舌頭上附著了查克拉，藉著話語來施展幻術，他不斷得想擾亂春野櫻的查克拉。  
但春野櫻的查克拉絲毫不受影響，還能用幻術反彈術抵擋他的幻術！  
「......真的是夠了......」春野櫻低語著，她握緊了拳頭。  
───匡啷。  
手銬被春野櫻的查克拉震斷了，像劣質玩具般碎成好幾塊掉在地上。  
清澈的碧瞳此刻正火大的瞪視著他。  
「怎麼可能！妳應該聞了不少曼陀羅的香味啊！連查克拉都很難控制才對！」  
「是聞了不少，但不夠，而且你好像忘了我的師父是千手綱手，她可不是一般醫療忍者！」春野櫻戴上手套，掰弄著手指關節弄得喀喀響。  
「聽過『以身試毒』沒有？」  
當初千手綱手在教她醫療忍術時，為了讓她更能體會病人的苦痛及了解各種藥草的特性，可是帶著她嚐遍了各種毒草跟解藥，雖說她沒因此體質像宇智波佐助一樣能抗任何毒，但抵擋毒藥的抗藥性倒是比尋常忍者還能撐上許久。  
要想記上心頭，唯有身體力行受過苦痛才會記憶深刻。  
這是千手綱手當初教導春野櫻時說過的話。

───櫻花沖！  
春野櫻瞬間將大量的查克拉集中在右拳上，直擊對方臉面，將對方擊飛了幾公尺，見到眼前的動靜，立馬又是一群人將春野櫻團團包圍起來。  
「我沒時間跟你們鬧！開什麼玩笑！」她怒極又將查克拉集中在拳上，但這回是打向地板，頓時地裂，伴隨著輕微的搖晃，還影響到了地基，房子開始坍塌，眾人被這幕衝擊到，竟一時忘了動作，春野櫻趁著屋頂坍塌出一個大洞，趕緊跳了出去，將這群人拋在身後，她在屋頂上卯足全力像裂帛般飛快的衝刺著，邊尋找宇智波佐助的身影。  
拜託讓我趕上啊！  
而囚禁她的忍者們在一陣兵慌馬亂後，隨即有人大喊著：  
「快追！別讓她壞了計畫！」  
「沒人說你們能走喔。」一道爽朗的聲線兀地出現，一頭閃耀的金髮跟一雙耀眼的藍眼跟男人很是相襯，而他的身後也站著不少忍者，聯盟的以及瀧忍者村的。

原本他們趕到紗之村時還擔心找不到小櫻，但還好小櫻弄出這麼大的動靜，讓他們一下子就找到了。  
果然師徒二人是拆遷能手，拆街算什麼！  
在鳴人身旁的鹿丸看著眼前慘狀心裡默默的吐了槽，但他還不忘指揮著捉拿這群流亡忍者。  
「不愧是小櫻啊......」井野抽蓄著嘴角，但心下還是很佩服自個兒的好閨蜜。  
「鳴人，這裡就交給我們，你們趕快去追上小櫻吧。」鹿丸轉頭對鳴人說道。  
「我們走吧！」  
說罷他便感應起春野櫻及宇智波佐助的查克拉開始行動了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「明明就是忍者保護了所有人，但為什麼還要這樣被利用、犧牲呢？」  
野分突然出現在宇智波佐助身旁，在他耳邊低語著，隨後又將自己隱沒在人群裡，讓宇智波佐助的拳頭撲了個空。  
可惡。  
他皺著眉，緊接著又閃過迎面飛來的幾支手裡劍，宇智波佐助喘著氣，感到有點不妙。  
野分的聲音一直徘徊在他腦海裡，驅之不去。  
之後他又瞄到千鶴身後有空隙，又趕緊將千鳥附著在草薙上，瞬身到她身後擋下原本會砍中她的刀。  
千鶴愣愣的道了謝，又繼續專注面對眼前村民及忍者對她的攻勢。  
不行，要是再繼續這樣耗下去，她跟宇智波佐助會先敗下陣來的，得要有支援才行啊，不然沒完沒了，這樣打下來沒有一小時，至少也超過四十分鐘了。  
但眼下任何能找的支援也沒，要丟信號彈，又有誰會看到？又哪還有時間？  
雖然她知道宇智波佐助的能耐，但她也看出此刻宇智波佐助有點應接不暇的狀況。  
怪了，怎麼感覺他的查克拉量很少？就是經過這番混戰，照理來說查克拉的使用量不至於到會讓宇智波佐助感到吃力的程度才對，更何況她有聽過同行的說過，幻術對宇智波佐助的六勾玉輪迴眼是無效的。  
「這是怎麼回事？」千鶴不安的偷覷著宇智波佐助被瀏海遮住，隱約看得到它散發著妖異的紫色輪迴眼，卻看不到什麼勾玉。

「難道你忘了宇智波鼬了嗎？他殺了全族卻留下了你。」  
聽此宇智波佐助瞪大了眼。  
野分滿意的看著宇智波佐助的反應：  
「別忘了，他也是因為你而死的，是你殺了他。」  
這是宇智波佐助心裡一直不想直視的黑暗。  
縱使在之後知道了哥哥為了木葉忍者村而親手滅族的真義，自己也開始主動為了保護木葉而開始行動，但在心裡深處他還是無法原諒親手手刃摯愛大哥的自己。  
「都是因為你太弱小了，才沒辦法跟宇智波鼬共同分擔，他才必須犧牲自己讓你得到他的眼。」  
野分又出現在宇智波佐助眼前，但他卻無法動彈，只能瞪大著眼看著眼前的男人對他施展幻術。  
該死的！要不是瞳力跟查克拉不夠，怎麼可能中這種幻術！  
宇智波佐助咬牙恨恨的瞪著野分，束手無策的陷入了對方的幻術。  
千鶴見狀正要阻止時已來不及了！  
「宇智波佐助！」她聽見自己大喊著他的名字。  
而她只能眼睜睜的看著宇智波佐助忤在那裏。  
糟了！來不及閃！  
因為太專注看著宇智波佐助的動靜，千鶴忽略了自己這邊的狀況，眼看一把刀迎面砍了下來，刀速之快，她本能的閉上了眼。

「小心！」一個男人衝到千鶴跟前擋下了原本要攻擊她的刀。  
見刀沒如預期的砍下來，她緩緩的睜開一隻眼，看著現在的狀況。  
「咦？」  
「快回神！」男人夾帶怒氣的衝她吼著，感覺得到他翻騰的怒氣，順手就又是將一個人摔出去。  
「咦？老公？」千鶴認清了眼前的背影，吃驚的喚著他。  
「事情辦好了？」  
「沒看到那麼多人來嗎？」  
「但有些不是瀧之國的忍者......」千鶴仔細的看著身邊突然趕來的一群忍者，看穿著可以認出哪些是瀧之國忍者村的，但其他的就不知道了。  
千鶴背抵著自個兒老公的背問道：  
「孩子們呢？」  
「木葉跟聯盟的忍者正保護著呢。」  
「木葉？」  
「應該是她找來的支援。」他看向另邊也正在戰鬥的粉髮女人。  
順著丈夫的視線望過去，原來是春野櫻。  
她揚起了微笑：  
「那我們速戰速決吧。」她從背後抽出了兩把大鐵扇。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

眼前所及的，是四處橫躺著的屍體，每個人的衣服後都是一個團扇的族徽；地上、牆上是噴灑的血液，有還未乾的沿著牆上的紋路流下，也有一些乾涸的在牆上。  
宇智波佐助皺著眉看著被宇智波鼬一個又一個的殺害著族人，而幼時的自己還抱著興奮的心情，期待的想見鼬，想讓他看看自己一點也不比他差，他也學會了豪火球之術。  
他想驕傲的告訴哥哥：我也是可以趕上你的！  
但到達宇智波一族的區域，他所看到的就是眼前這片慘絕人寰，想也沒想他蒼白著臉跑了回家，便看到鼬殺死雙親的一幕。  
宇智波鼬恥笑的說自己的弱小，而他也是那時候決心成為復仇者。  
「你看，宇智波佐助，要不是因為你這麼弱小，在這時候你早就可以幫助他而避免被『根』所利用啊。」  
野分的聲音又出現了，但卻看不見人，而周圍在不知何時已是無盡的黑暗。  
他搖了搖頭，努力地想集中查克拉破解對方幻術，無奈自己在經過這番惡鬥加上先前又使用輪迴眼開啟時空間，查克拉嚴重的消耗，要破解還得再提煉出不少查克拉，只是這樣就算破解了幻術，他也無反擊之力。  
彷彿知曉宇智波佐助心裡所想，野分的聲音又出現了：  
「你看，你就是這麼的弱，現在你連春野櫻都救不了。」

「閉嘴！」他在幻境裡大喊著。  
恨死了自己此刻的無能為力。  
而幻境此時又變化了，這回是當初他殺了段藏的天地橋，他看到了假裝對自己投誠的春野櫻，也看到她不斷流著淚的在為香磷治療，他感受得到她的痛苦，因為自己當時的執著，他讓春野櫻非常得難受，其實他一直知道春野櫻在那段他離開木葉的日子裡一定心裡不好受，但他沒自信從她口中知道答案，所以他不過問自他離開後，她過得好不好，他知道她以前的那些惡夢，但她每次的輕描淡寫都隱隱讓他心痛，就算是跨過去那段時間的現在，並不代表春野櫻就徹底的不在意，也不表示他就完全沒任何歉疚，因為歉疚，他從來不敢問。  
之後他看到春野櫻痛下決心拿著苦無，站在橋下準備偷襲自己。  
這是一個很奇妙的感覺，他從一個第三者的角度看著已知的歷史在眼前重演，他看著她堅毅的痛下決心，但最後又難過的下不了手，淬毒的苦無就這樣停在他的家徽前，那個血紅的團扇，此刻刺紅的讓他皺眉，他好想抱著眼前的春野櫻，遮住她的眼跟她說：「對不起」  
看著她飽滿淚水的眼，他此刻深刻了解到其實她當時並沒有真的對自己起殺心，她只是不想再看到自己這麼痛苦，也不想周圍的人因為她希望自己回來的願望而這樣遍體鱗傷，所以才想著由她自己來結束這一切。  
因為自己這麼的偏執，才讓這愛了他許久的女人難過成這樣。  
可以的話他更想狠狠的揍眼前的自己一拳，尤其是在看到十七歲的自己就這樣掐著那纖細的脖子，要置她於死地的兇狠模樣，他感到心堵以及憤怒。  
「其實你對春野櫻也不過就這樣而已，這不都掐著她的脖子要讓她死了嗎？」

佐助君，沒事的。  
他突然聽到春野櫻的聲音。他向四處尋找著，找那纖瘦的身影。  
聽到她的聲音，他頓時感到安心，宇智波佐助深深的緩了口氣。  
野分又出現了，但這回他不再躲藏，他直挺挺的站在宇智波佐助面前，一臉訕笑的看著他及他的過去。  
宇智波佐助想也不想，毫不客氣的瞬身到他跟前，一個抬腿便是要重踢對方的下巴。  
而對方也驚險的躲過這攻擊，但嘴角還是被這有力的一腳擦到邊流了一絲血，他向旁啐了口口水，抹掉嘴邊的血。  
「你現在查克拉量不足，是不可能解得了我的幻術的。」他自信的盯著宇智波佐助。  
「......」  
看來這人對他做了不少功課，但連鼬的事都知道得這麼清楚，讓他頗為驚訝，畢竟知道這麼詳細得最多也就木葉忍者村的高層，就連木葉十二小強都不見得知道得這麼詳細，他開始在懷疑這個野分是來自木葉，甚至極有可能是來自『根』。  
「宇智波佐助，跟我合作吧！讓這群瞧不起忍者、利用我們、犧牲我們的人都得到教訓！」  
「憑什麼我們要這樣為他們犧牲？」野分有點激動的說著，但還是很克制自己的情緒，依舊保持著一定的音量及距離，在舌頭上附著查克拉跟宇智波佐助對話。  
剛才那一瞬間，宇智波佐助有點動搖。  
是啊，為什麼我們要那麼犧牲的為這群人付出，還為此要被滅族。  
「他們值得我們那麼犧牲嗎？」野分的聲音聽起來有幾分蠱惑。  
宇智波佐助用力的甩了甩頭，他想起了七班的每個人的臉孔，回憶著在春野櫻加入之前的一人旅行所發生的各種事。  
這群人的確不值得我犧牲，但這是哥哥跟櫻及其他夥伴們努力想守護的世界，只要這裡還有他們，那就值得我站出來與之一戰。  
「不對，這不是我的忍道。」他堅定的說著。  
於是他調整了自己的呼吸，一個屏氣凝神重新調整了自己的心慌，又瞬身到野分身旁，一招招凌厲的攻擊毫不保留的招呼著，而野分也難以抵禦，挨了不少招，開始狼狽了。

───並不是只有你才是受害者，如果你視而不見那你也是加害的人。  
看著忍者鬥技場的戰鬥，那個小個子的女人曾經悶悶的這樣說過，他這回想起了她眼底一閃而逝的厭惡。  
他一掌用力的打在野分的腰腹上，而對方吐了口鮮血，隨即又跳離宇智波佐助身旁。

───你要找出讓這世界再接納你、認同你的道路，找到了就別再走偏了。  
被他斷了一條臂膀的雷影這麼對自己說道，他在那威嚴的男人面前看到了他對自己的認同，就算自己曾經那樣傷害了他，但他還是願意原諒他，並看著他走在全新的道路上，也適時的給予自己支援。

宇智波佐助又瞬身至野分身旁，對方立刻又跳開了一段距離。  
「豪火球之術！」他快速的單手結印，捏了一個手訣從嘴裡吹出了大火球朝著對方攻擊，就在火球又被對方躲過時，他又將自己的草薙扔到對方的上方，利用天手刀替換了他跟草薙的位置，野分來不及應變眼前的變化，而宇智波佐助則利用這機會快速的抬腿狠狠劈在對方的肩上。  
就在他準備朝野分再攻擊時，野分的身影突然消失了。  
四周一片安靜。  
「你不會是孤單一個人的。」他突然看到春野櫻的身影出現在他眼前，又隨即消失。  
他想抓住她，但來不及，只能看著她的身影從自己手中消逝。  
宇智波佐助感應到了那熟悉的查克拉正在擾亂野分的幻術，幻境開始慢慢的瓦解了，之後他看到了一道光，他決定跟著光走。

「你少看不起人了！」春野櫻的聲音兀地傳進他腦海裡，幻境徹底破碎了，他欣然的迎接這道光。  
宇智波佐助勾起嘴角，他知道這次是他的女人救了自己。  
真的，這一輩子從她那得到太多，而他也欠她太多，他非常樂意用一輩子來還她，甘之如飴。  
睜開眼，映入眼簾的是春野櫻焦急的哭臉，他有些艱難的舉起自己的手抹去那淚。  
他真的很不喜歡她哭。  
「櫻......」  
「佐助君！」  
宇智波佐助吃力的撐起自己的身軀看著周圍，尤其看著千鶴，只見她靠在一個男人的懷裡，身旁多了兩個年紀不大的孩子正熱切的關心她，也看到其他木葉村的熟面孔在旁邊忙碌著，但見到自己醒來，他們都停下手邊的事湊到他跟春野櫻的身邊來關切，緊繃的神經這才鬆懈下來。

「放心吧，千鶴姐沒事，幸好她丈夫還有鳴人他們及時趕到，她沒受傷，其他村民的幻術也解除了。」  
「櫻......謝謝妳。」  
「......」春野櫻不答話，她掛著笑抹乾了臉上的淚，但笑容裡隱隱的有著些許的殺氣。  
糟糕，小櫻要生氣了。  
在春野櫻邊上的鳴人感受到這熟悉的春野櫻式暴發狀態，他默默的站遠了點，一旁的井野跟鹿丸也是，而宇智波佐助自然也知道此刻春野櫻的情緒，他流下了冷汗，但還不是很清楚春野櫻的火氣從何而來。  
───啪！  
一聲清脆的巴掌聲響起，打在宇智波佐助那俊美的臉上，眾人吃驚的看著甩了巴掌的春野櫻，連宇智波佐助自己都呆若木雞，愣著看眼前的女人。  
打了！那個永遠都佐助第一的小櫻居然甩佐助巴掌！這是鳴人的內心旁白。  
那個開口閉口佐助君、佐助君的寬額頭居然打了！這是井野的內心旁白。  
這個力道、這個狠勁，跟手鞠有得比。這是鹿丸的內心旁白。

「宇智波佐助，你少看不起人了！」

春野櫻憤怒的對宇智波佐助吼道，但隱約可見她的眼角噙著淚，卻倔強的不讓淚流下來。  
要不是因為她破解宇智波佐助所中的幻術，看到了那幻境、看到宇智波佐助的戰鬥，只怕自己到現在都還不明白這自大妄為的男人到底藏著什麼樣的心思。  
小倆口吵架了？  
千鶴目瞪口呆的看著眼前的情況，皺著眉看宇智波佐助臉上那清晰的五指印。  
臉頰沒腫，看來小姑娘還是有稍微控制力道的。  
其他的人完全不敢看向低氣壓的春野櫻，連忙低頭繼續忙著自己的手邊事。  
熱辣辣的痛感還停留在宇智波佐助的臉上，他完全被春野櫻這出乎意料的舉動給懵到了。  
所以在幻境裡的那句是對我說的嗎？  
「......」他一時無言以對。

「從你將我帶在身邊開始，就是將我捲入你那凶險的境地裡，現在才來跟我說真心不想連累我！不嫌太晚了嗎？宇智波佐助！」  
「......」  
「而且我早就原諒你在戰爭的時候對我下的幻術跟你曾想置我於死地的事了！我也曾要動手殺你啊！」  
「所以我們扯平了！」  
「......」他依舊沉默的聽著她的一字一句。  
「只被你保護我不會因為這樣開心快樂的！」  
「......我知道。」  
聽到這句，春野櫻心裡又一股來氣，伸直了手準備再甩第二個耳光，但這回井野跟鳴人則趕緊拉住了她。  
「別啊！」  
原來小櫻一火爆起來，是連佐助都敢動手的！以後真的不能惹小櫻！  
鳴人心裡想著。  
「呼、呼、呼。」她憤怒得喘著氣，抽回被井野拉住的手。  
「我也想要成為你可以信賴的後盾啊！」  
「......」  
「所以不要再自己獨自背負這些了好不好......」她無力的垂下頭，泣不成聲。  
「好。」  
他聽到自己這麼答應春野櫻，宇智波佐助伸長了手，將眼前的女人拉到自己懷裡，安撫的拍著她的粉色腦袋。  
「你如果真的不要孩子那就跟我說，孩子不是非要不可。」她悶悶的在他懷裡說這憋了很久的心裡話。  
「...知道了。」他嘆了口氣，開口道：  
「但我的身份會讓他危險。」  
「我都不怕了，為什麼他要怕？」  
「寫輪眼......」  
「還有我在。」她抱著宇智波佐助輕拍他的頭。  
「......嗯。」他默默的應了聲。

「姐姐別哭。」一道童稚的聲音出現在兩人的身旁，而眼前的孩子還拿著條手帕遞給春野櫻，她的眉眼跟千鶴有些相似。  
「咦？」春野櫻疑惑的看著她，愣愣的接過她的手帕。  
「謝謝。」  
而千鶴則蹲下了身面對兩人：  
「宇智波佐助，時間是會推進一切的，血際限界並不會只是受到覬覦跟危險，也是會被淡忘、改變的。」  
千鶴溫婉的笑著，她繼續說：  
「因為他不會只是你的血脈，同時也會是春野櫻的血脈，是你們共同的孩子啊。」  
「......」宇智波佐助微怔的看著千鶴。  
她對兩人溫柔的笑了笑，隨即拍了拍衣服站起身來，牽過那孩子轉身離去。  
走沒幾步她又轉頭對他們說：  
「我的舊姓是白井。」  
留下了這麼一句，她就瀟灑得離開了。

「白井......好像有聽過的印象。」井野低著頭沉思著。  
她總覺得曾經聽祭提過，但是說什麼呢？想不起來啊！  
井野懊惱的揉著自己的眉。  
「白井......」鹿丸在他腦袋裡的資料庫裡搜尋著資料，在旗木卡卡西身邊工作的這些日子，他非常的有印象曾經在檔案紀錄室裡看過這個姓氏的資料。  
「那個大姐是不是情報販子？」他有點頭緒了。  
「對。」春野櫻答道。  
「那我知道她剛才說的意思了，白井一族是擅長蒐集情報的一族，因為他們有血際限界的加乘，所以他們往往能獲得更深入的情報，他們體質能對抗幻術，而且只要獲得對方的血液，就能從血液中讀取對方記憶，這就是他們血際限界的能力，但我記得在四戰爆發的幾十年前，他們就幾乎消失了才是......所以她是倖存者？」  
鹿丸解釋著，並提出了自己的疑問。  
那這樣他就可以理解為什麼他們趕到時，明明查克拉量並沒有比現在的宇智波佐助多到哪去的千鶴能完全不被幻術影響的原因了。  
「沒錯！我想起來了，祭曾經說過，這一族好像是因為他們的情報本領，而被很多勢力迫害，所以他們一直都是居無定所的，甚至有些是悄悄脫離族人，隱藏在一般人之中，捨棄了白井這姓氏。」  
井野想起來有次祭在感嘆著手上的情報不大正確時，所提過的內容，他曾經有幸跟白井一族的人合作過，雖然那次對方故意參雜了假情報在裡頭，但還是被祭敏銳的發覺到不對勁之處，在逼迫之下對方才對他坦誠自己的真實身份，而假情報只是想確保自己能全身而退，可後來祭想再找對方合作時，已經全無對方消息了。

「我說，你們還要抱到什麼時候啊？佐助還要休息啊小櫻。」鳴人一臉揶揄的看著坐在地上膩歪在一起的兩人。  
原本他還擔心佐助那不善表達又帶點大男人的個性會讓小櫻受委屈，但看來他還是很疼小櫻的嘛。  
兩人同時瞪了一眼鳴人，春野櫻這才挪開了距離站起身來。  
「還行嗎？」鳴人擔心的問道，同時伸出了接了義肢的右臂。  
「哼。」宇智波佐助微微捲起嘴角，拉住鳴人的右臂，吃力的站起身來。  
但還沒站穩，他又一個踉蹌險些跌坐回地上。  
「小心。」春野櫻連忙一起攙扶著宇智波佐助。  
查克拉的量太少了，必須趕緊休息治療才行。  
她擔心的看著宇智波佐助，決定採取行動。  
「鳴人，這裡就交給你們了，我先帶佐助回去。」  
「咦？小櫻妳可以嗎？要不要我......」鳴人話還未說完，只見春野櫻動作利索又貌似輕鬆的一把將宇智波佐助扛在她那瘦弱的肩上，他跟著眾人一起瞪大眼睛看著眼前的這幕，原本到嘴邊的幫忙二字登時吞了回去。  
「......春野櫻，放我下來。」宇智波佐助黑著臉微慍的對著春野櫻說道。  
他這回徹底體認到自己選的女人真的不是弱女子，但他還是不想被她這麼扛著走。  
宇智波佐助耳根微微的發紅。  
要不是現在查克拉不足，他也不會這樣讓春野櫻逮到機會的，等他好了看他怎麼修理這女人。  
這一回合，宇智波佐助徹底完敗。  
「那就這樣了鳴人，我們先走了。」說完春野櫻就這樣扛著宇智波佐助跑步離去了。  
「呃.......喔。」他呆愣的回應著春野櫻，就這樣目送他們離開，同時也感受到經過他身邊時，宇智波佐助那飽含怨念的眼刀。  
瞪我沒用啊！這我沒法幫啊！你跟小櫻吵去！

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「就這樣告訴人家妳的舊姓？」男人問著千鶴。  
「啊啊，沒關係的。」  
「時間的確會改變人，要換作是以前不只是不要孩子，連提到『白井』兩個字，妳都會像刺蝟一樣。」  
「哎呀，悶木頭今天還真難得話多啊。」千鶴挑眉的看著身旁的丈夫。  
男人笑而不答。  
「不過，遇到的人也很重要。」一手牽著女兒，她另一手挽上丈夫的臂膀。  
「是。」他寵溺的揉了揉妻子的小腦袋瓜。  
「看著宇智波佐助太像以前的自己了，就忍不住多講了幾句。」  
「的確很像。」  
總想著獨自面對，一點都不讓人省心，真的很像。男人心裡嘀咕著。  
「借過！」春野櫻的聲線自兩人身後傳來，夫妻倆疑惑的向後看，才看一眼立馬愣在原地。  
只見春野櫻扛著宇智波佐助朝他們的方向奔來，臉不紅氣不喘的，而她肩上的宇智波佐助則臉色難看的撇過頭去迴避他們。  
小姑娘真的不能小看哪。千鶴心裡讚嘆著。  
「噗哈哈哈哈！」  
待春野櫻跑遠，千鶴這才放肆的大笑出來，連她的丈夫也忍俊不住的笑了。  
「媽媽，剛剛那個姐姐好厲害喔，把那哥哥這樣扛著耶。」  
小兒子驚奇的看著春野櫻離去的背影驚呼。  
「對啊。」千鶴笑著答道。  
不過這樣對宇智波佐助似乎也太狠了點，男人是很需要面子的啊。

「春野櫻妳到底什麼時候才要放我下來？」宇智波佐助難得惱火的問著身下的春野櫻。  
「當然是回到旅店囉！」春野櫻一副「你傻了嗎？」的口吻回應。  
「放‧我‧下‧來。」他咬牙切齒的一個字一個字的講。  
如果沒看錯，剛才好像有經過那對夫妻身邊吧？  
真想對他們施幻術讓他們失憶，不對，幻術對千鶴無效。  
思及此，宇智波佐助臉色又更黑上一分。  
「妳給我等著。」他放棄說服春野櫻讓他下來，悻悻的扔下這句威脅就默不作聲。  
「是是是，我等著呢。」春野櫻漫不在乎的應著。  
誰叫你這麼不相信我，活該。

回到旅店房間，春野櫻拉了條被褥舖在榻榻米上，便將宇智波佐助安置在上面，而她則側坐在旁邊，將自己的腿充當枕頭給宇智波佐助靠著，開始仔細的檢查他身上的傷口，綠色光芒所到之處都沁著股涼意，經過皮膚再滲入內裡舒活經脈，讓原本疲憊的宇智波佐助舒了口氣，一放鬆繃緊的神經，宇智波佐助立刻感到一股倦意襲來，就這樣沉沉的睡去，看著他的睡顏，春野櫻笑了笑。  
邊治療著宇智波身上的傷口她邊傳送一些查克拉，她輕輕的說：  
「佐助君辛苦了。」便在他臉頰上落下蜻蜓點水的一吻。  
落地窗外的陽光灑了進來，曬著些許的陽光，春野櫻也感到一絲疲憊，再仔細的檢查宇智波佐助身上有無其他沒治療到的傷口，確認好後她也在他身邊躺了下來歇息片刻。  
歲月靜好，現世安穩，許就是這般的安祥恬靜了吧。

不知睡了多久，宇智波佐助這才悠悠轉醒，有點迷糊的看著坐在一旁的春野櫻，而外頭天色也已是夕陽西下了，隱約還能聽見昏鴉粗嘎的鳥叫。  
「很舒服吧？」春野櫻得意的笑看著宇智波佐助，畢竟治療可是自己的拿手絕活呢。  
「......嗯。」他這下完全清醒了，隨後不悅的往旁邊一翻不再理她。  
哎呀，在跟我鬧彆扭了。  
春野櫻傷腦筋的看著宇智波佐助。  
「佐助君要再休息一陣子查克拉才能完全恢復喔，所以現在再多好好休息吧。」  
「......」  
「佐助君現在真像個大孩子。」春野櫻順了順宇智波佐助的頭髮。  
與其說是大孩子不如說更像是貓呢，炸了毛的。  
「......」宇智波佐助依舊不理她。  
看著他的樣子，春野櫻輕輕的笑了出聲，反倒引起了宇智波佐助的注意，而轉過身來：  
「笑什麼？」  
「想起千鶴姐說的，時間真的很不可思議哪。」她目光溫柔的看著他，眼底的盈盈笑意只教宇智波佐助難為情的側過眼去。  
「......」  
的確很不可思議，他原本以為自己會一路走在那崎嶇的復仇之道，甚或是曾經想過的獨裁之路，乃至一生孤獨，但現在身邊有了春野櫻，有了其他木葉的夥伴們。  
「佐助君，你現在的忍道是什麼？」其實春野櫻大概知道男人的答案，但她還是想親口聽他說。  
「......守護這個世界。」他看著春野櫻的碧眸堅定的回道。  
「嗯，那你知道我現在的忍道是什麼嗎？」她笑盈盈的看著宇智波佐助。

「穩定心療室、系統化醫療忍術？」他不大確定的回應。  
「那是其中一部分。」撫著宇智波佐助的臉，她又接著說：  
「佐助君，我想支撐著你的忍道。」  
宇智波佐助瞪大眼看著春野櫻。  
「我不要妳附和我，我要妳做妳喜歡的。」  
「我知道，但這就是我最想做的，不是被你束縛了，而是真的想支持著你的想法，你想拯救世界那就去，我會在你身後等你、支撐你，並盡力的治療這些人身體或心理的傷，讓你無後顧之憂的。」春野櫻自信的對著宇智波佐助笑著，堅強的側臉讓他看著心頭一暖。  
「......知道了。」他坐起身來將春野櫻摟進懷裡，頭埋在她的頸窩，汲取著她身上的氣息。  
纖細的雙臂回抱著宇智波佐助，而她則安心的靠在他懷裡。  
「你在，哪裡就是家。」春野櫻仰起頭這麼對宇智波佐助說道。  
他收緊了環抱春野櫻的力道，並悄聲在她耳畔：  
「櫻，謝謝妳。」

有妳，哪裡便是我的歸處。

「好癢喔。」耳邊的細語，讓她覺得有些酥癢，她縮著脖子閃躲。  
四目相交，脈脈情意在兩人眼裡流轉著，宇智波佐助情不自禁的俯下身吻她。  
微涼的薄唇在春野櫻的唇上廝磨、舔吻著，原本的微涼隨著吻的加深漸漸炙熱了起來，而他寬厚帶有繭的大掌也開始不安分的撫摸著她的大腿、細腰，炙熱的溫度給春野櫻帶來陣陣酥麻感，察覺到宇智波佐助的不良意圖，春野櫻輕推著他。  
「你還沒完全復原。」她微喘著氣，泛著些許氤氳的雙眸微惱的瞪著宇智波佐助，殊不知這一點殺傷力也沒有，反而撩撥得宇智波佐助更心癢難耐。  
「不妨礙。」他親了親她的臉頰，炙熱的吐息輕拂在春野櫻的頰上。  
「騙人！」春野櫻羞惱的掙扎著，試圖阻止對方更親暱的舉動，雖然知道終究是徒勞。  
這才休息不過四、五個小時，你唬弄我啊！就算是我有傳送一些查克拉也不至於啊！  
她深刻覺得自己根本是在養虎為患。  
「......不要小看宇智波。」啊，差點忘了，她也將是宇智波，他帶著幾分笑意瞅著春野櫻。  
染上情慾的深邃眸子更添了股危險的氣息，富有磁性的低沉嗓音在春野櫻嘴邊說著，帶有幾分邪佞，宇智波佐助非常熟稔的將手從她衣服的邊緣探進衣內，隔著內衣開始或輕或重的揉握那團渾圓，雨點般的吻落在她白皙的脖子上，又是碾磨又是親舔的在她脖子種出痕跡。  
「什、唔⋯」因為宇智波佐助的挑逗，她輕嚶了聲。  
「而且我說過要算帳的。」他目光一窒，直接一把將內衣扯了下來，輕捻著乳首，在他的刺激下敏感的小點顫抖的挺立著。  
有這樣算帳的嗎！？  
春野櫻橫了一眼正埋首在自己胸前忙碌的宇智波佐助，但腦袋卻已經開始混沌，無暇思考，連原本還抗拒的小手也在男人的引導下，圈住了他的脖子。  
他隔著衣服含著她胸前的挺立，手則慢條斯理的游移在她敏感的背。  
「嗯嗯......」她難耐的扭著腰，但倔強的不肯再更貼近。  
察覺到她的小心思，宇智波佐助挑眉看了她一眼，便將她放倒在底被上，他捧起她的臉吻著，不停的換著角度碾磨，他沿著她的唇縫撬開那緊閉的唇瓣，靈活的舌便毫不猶豫的滑入她口中與她的軟舌交纏，而早已習慣了宇智波佐助深吻的春野櫻則是不自覺的回應著他的吻，在他身下無助的嬌喘，任他打開自己的身體，讓那精瘦的腰身擠入她的雙腿間。  
而她清楚感受到宇智波佐助早已昂揚的柱身正抵著自己的柔軟，有一下沒一下的輕撞著。  
不是吧.....這回佐助君認真的？

要說不期待那是騙人的，她有點緊張又帶點渴望的看著宇智波佐助，佈滿氤氳水氣而迷離的雙眼更是讓宇智波佐助感到興奮，看著她眼角噙著淚液、因慾望而逐漸染紅的身子、自己印上的吻痕、散亂的粉髮，春野櫻此刻有種說不上的嫵媚，宇智波佐助只想到四個字形容眼前的美色，落櫻繽紛。  
「變態......」但春野櫻嘴上還是不服的嬌嗔了句，可緋紅的雙頰、有意無意夾緊男人腰身的雙腿，再再的出賣她。  
宇智波佐助滿意的看著身下女人的反應，他脫下了自己的衣服露出結實的胸膛，也順帶撩開春野櫻的衣服，他托起一邊的柔軟便又是含在嘴裡一陣逗弄，而手則愛撫著另一邊的小山丘，在那淡淡的乳暈上轉圈，不時輕按著挺立的小點，在舌尖與手指雙重的刺激下，春野櫻本能的弓起身子，卻讓自己的柔軟更往宇智波佐助嘴裡送。  
這樣的主動對宇智波佐助很受用，他更是執拗的在她胸上舔舐著。  
春野櫻放棄掙扎，任自己沉溺在宇智波佐助激起的慾海裡，掛在他脖子上的雙臂也圈得更緊些。  
「嗯啊......嗯......」耳邊傳來春野櫻羞澀又壓抑的嬌吟，她側過臉微喘著氣，一手虛掩著嘴。  
「櫻。」宇智波佐助半伏在她身上，溫柔輕喚著她的名，細碎的吻落在她的頰上、頸子上、胸上，他像是個虔誠的信徒，以吻膜拜著她的身軀，手則緩慢的愛撫著她滑嫩的肌膚，他感受到身下女人在自己的愛撫下輕微的顫抖著。  
「櫻。」他一遍又一遍的喚著她，也不斷的索吻著她的唇，交疊又分開的唇瓣拉扯出一條銀絲，又再壓上反覆廝磨，而身下的春野櫻也因刺激而興奮的打著哆嗦，他僅存的右手則緩緩的撫摸著她的腿，時而滑過那充血的秘縫，引得她無助呻吟。  
好想要。春野櫻手撫著他俊逸的臉龐，軟糯的喚著他：  
「佐助君。」她夾緊了雙腿，更貼近那肉杵，溫熱濕滑的體液又自那條肉縫湧出。  
「好濕。」宇智波佐助惡質的在她耳邊驚嘆，順帶舔舐著她的耳，而修長的手指則沿著內褲的邊緣緩緩滑入了那條肉縫。  
「啊啊......嗯......」被突如其來的插入，春野櫻忍不住呻吟了聲，眼角的淚水則落得更兇，她抱緊了他的肩，頭靠著他喘息著，身下那不斷增加的酥麻刺激感，讓她情難自制的貼上他的上身。

宇智波佐助手指緩慢的在那炙熱的甬道裡按壓著，而充血的肉壁正不斷擠壓、吸附著他的指，他曲起手指在他熟悉的一處按壓、抽插著，只見春野櫻瞬間睜大了眼，繃緊了身子，嬌吟連連，更多的愛液自那幽谷裡涓涓流出，他額際流下了汗水，在確認春野櫻足夠濕潤後，他拉下褲子，扶著腫脹已久的肉杵抵著春野櫻身為女人那柔軟的隱秘處，他沾著春野櫻的體液在入口前上下的磨蹭著，觀察她的反應。  
「佐、佐助君......嗯呀......」她難耐的扭著身子，雙腿本能的夾緊。  
宇智波佐助緩緩的將肉杵推進那炙熱的肉縫，龜頭才剛進去，便聽到春野櫻的嗚咽。  
「哈⋯哈啊......痛......」感受到下身撕裂的痛楚，她忍不住使力抓了宇智波佐助的背並流下淚來。  
「放鬆，櫻。」他心疼的吻去她的淚，安撫的要她放鬆，強忍著因被肉壁過緊的包覆、擠壓，而湧上的射精感，他又吻著春野櫻，而手則在花核上輕輕的愛撫，他輕啄的吻著她的頸窩，在聽到春野櫻抽抽噎噎的聲音漸弱，且又有ㄧ泡汁水自她那處湧出，這才又提槍繼續再往裡推，這次他ㄧ股作氣的長驅直入，直到他的肉杵整根沒入她的陰道。  
「啊啊......」春野櫻驚異著身下的異物感，她環抱著宇智波佐助，些許的疼痛伴隨著酥麻刺癢，再再的提醒著她此時此刻與他的合而為一。  
肉壁本能的收縮、絞緊侵入的肉棒，引得她陣陣顫慄。  
原來男女真正的交合是這樣嗎？痛且快樂的並存。春野櫻恍恍惚惚的想著。  
陣陣的快感自交合的那處沖刷著全身，她不知自己的神情也越加柔媚、荒淫起來，看在宇智波佐助眼裡無疑是另種變相的鼓勵，他舌尖逗弄著早已勃起挺立的乳尖，敏銳的感覺到那火熱的甬道隨著他的舔舐越發的收縮著。  
不能否認的，他非常喜歡這被包覆的感覺，也很喜愛看到因自己的進入，而更加柔媚的春野櫻。  
為什麼自己之前要忍耐那麼久？  
他有點懊惱，但現在補上也不遲。

待春野櫻較習慣了自己在她的體內，宇智波佐助這才開始動了起來，先是緩緩的抽插，而後逐漸加快速度。  
「櫻。」他粗喘著，耳邊傳來的是她的嬌喘呻吟和自己快速跳動的心跳聲鼓譟著耳膜，他腦海裡閃過種種從以前到現在跟春野櫻之間的回憶，他對她說過謝謝及對不起；而她也說過要讓他幸福，只是當初自己對復仇的執著，她還是沒能在那皎潔的月光下挽留住他，可如果當時留下了，自己還能這般跟她相守嗎？他不知道也想再繼續想下去，但好在時間還是願意給兩人一次機會，只有跨過了，才讓他迎著她這道照亮他生命的光一起走到這。  
「櫻，妳是我的。」他在她耳邊低語著，寬厚的大掌覆上她的，與之交握。  
「嗯。」她臉色酡紅，羞赧的答道，並吻著他的唇，小手則覆上他結實的胸膛，慢慢的輕撫著，這般如隔靴搔癢的酥麻刺癢，讓宇智波佐助瞇起了眼，開始不管不顧的狂浪抽插了起來。  
「啊啊！」春野櫻被這突如其來的舉動驚到，身體迎合著他的動作，承受著他的撞擊，她只能軟弱的在他身下嬌喘，腦袋已無法思考。  
宇智波佐助看了她一眼，嘴角勾起一抹笑，便一把將她拉起，讓她跨坐在自己腰腹上，手也沒閒著的撫摸著春野櫻光滑的背，對於宇智波佐助突然停止衝刺，她睜開迷離的眼疑惑的看著他，而因為坐姿的關係，她感覺到那碩大的陽具似乎更深入自己體內，且兩人的相交處正磨蹭著她私密處那突起的小點，陣陣的歡愉傳遍全身她輕輕顫抖著，她渴望的貼上他，不知所措的扭動著。  
「呵。」宇智波佐助帶著一絲玩味的笑著，火熱的大掌握著春野櫻的纖腰，有節奏的控制著她，炙熱的男性吐息噴灑在她的頸窩，他看著因為這般廝磨而更加興奮的春野櫻，感受到她將自己環抱得更緊，她的熱液沾濕了他的腹部。

「哈...啊...」  
「佐...佐助君......」她微微張口喘著氣，哀求的看著他，期待著他的下一個動作。  
「嗯？」他氣定神閒的看著她，修長的指滑過她胸前的丘壑，勾勒著她渾圓柔軟的胸型，但就是不碰那挺立著渴求他擷取的乳尖。  
他一定是故意的！  
春野櫻微惱的低頭往他的肩上咬了一口，而宇智波佐助則報復的輕打著那飽滿的臀，引得她一聲驚呼。  
「佐、佐助君。」她軟糯的又喚著他，身子不安分的扭動著，泛淚的碧瞳襯得她楚楚可憐。  
「不說我不知道啊。」他傾身在她耳邊呢喃，輕咬著她的耳，手則愛撫著她的腿，所觸及之處就像足以燎原的星星之火，一再的挑起她的渴望點燃她的慾火，撩撥著她的理智。  
「我⋯嗯⋯」  
「嗯？」他手指輕撫著她被吻得微腫的唇瓣，又再她頰上啄吻，手指伸進她的小嘴裡，逗弄著她的舌。  
「......」這是要我怎麼說？  
她手抓著他的，讓他的手離開自己的嘴。  
「嗯？」他看著她，手又不安分的往她的胸上摸去，手指上未乾的津液塗抹在她的乳暈上，又是讓她難耐的扭動。  
根本不讓人說話嘛！  
她使勁推倒宇智波佐助，而對方也不置可否的任她推倒，他仰望著她，淡淡的笑了：「要就自己動。」  
「......」春野櫻瞪大了雙眼，原本還恍惚的腦袋現在也清醒了幾分。  
這傢伙根本是預謀犯案！

「算帳。」他好整以暇的瞅著坐在自個身上的春野櫻，他的掌又撫上那纖腰或輕或重的搖著她，似是在教她怎麼自己動。  
「......唔......」宇智波佐助的碩大填滿著緊窄的甬道，他這般的搖著她，讓體內的陽具隨著不停變換的角度，碾磨著她充血又敏感的肉壁，她哆嗦著，而男人的大掌又開始摸著她的乳，且惡質的輕捏著挺立的乳尖，她咬著牙羞紅著臉，不情不願的開始在他身上笨拙的扭著腰，而那隱密的小點也因為她的動作磨擦著宇智波佐助結實的腹部，陣陣歡愉的刺激從她身下及男人熟稔的愛撫下，雙重的沖擊著她，本能的她加快了自己的速度，纖細的手緊抓著宇智波佐助的胸膛，留下絲絲血痕，宇智波佐助吃痛的嘶了聲，也因為春野櫻的動作他感覺到自己快噴發的發洩感，他猛地反撲倒春野櫻，俯下身張嘴就是含著她的乳，舌尖靈活的逗弄著那乳尖，手則來到了兩人交合處，他輕碾著那突起的小點。  
在這樣的刺激之下，緊緻的甬道開始劇烈的收縮痙攣，又一波汁水自她那幽谷湧出。  
而宇智波佐助則是加快了他抽插的速度，比先前還要猛烈的進出，做最後的衝刺。  
「哈啊啊啊啊......」  
彼此肉體的碰撞聲、淫靡的水聲、她的嬌吟、他的粗喘，交織了一室的春色。  
他毫無保留的將那白濁射進那溫暖的幽谷裡，退出了那處幽谷，他倒在她身旁將她拉到自己懷裡，輕吻著她。  
看著她泛著水氣的眼，他額頭碰額頭的抵著她。  
「櫻，我愛妳。」他定定的看著她說道，眼底滿溢著自己沒察覺到的溫柔。  
「嗯，我也愛你。」她笑著回應他，流下了淚，她以為這輩子是聽不到這男人對自己說愛她，因為她知道宇智波佐助極其的彆扭不善表達，與其開口說愛她，他更擅長用行動來證明愛她。  
擦去她眼角的淚，他輕嘆了口氣：  
「宇智波夫人真的很愛哭。」  
「欸？」她瞪大眼睛看著眼前的男人，一時還沒意會過來他的話。  
「先睡吧。」他僵硬的摟著懷裡的女人，大掌覆蓋在她的眼上，催促著她入睡，但春野櫻還是看到了他因為難為情而發紅的耳根。  
「嗯。」她乖順的閉上了眼，而他則拉過了一旁的被子為彼此蓋上。  
看著她此刻的模樣，他勾起了嘴角。  
或許我們在最好的時間裡走進了彼此的生命裡。

清晨的天空濛濛亮，春野櫻忽地睜開了眼，她向四周看了下，但還沒完全的回過神來，而身旁的宇智波佐助則像是早已醒來多時的樣子，見她有動靜便問道：  
「醒了？」  
「嗯......」春野櫻虛應著，又閉上眼往他懷裡鑽，舒服的又打算繼續睡下。  
「櫻。」宇智波佐助輕喚著她，抬起她的臉慢慢的輕啄。  
「嗯？」她手胡亂撥著臉頰，想趕跑這擾人清夢的騷擾。  
「櫻......」他抓住亂動的小手，一個翻身將春野櫻壓在自己身下，過半的重量壓在她的身上，她艱難的睜開了眼，隨即撞進那深邃的黑瞳。  
「佐助君？」她疑惑的看著身上的男人，意識還沒完全回籠，她輕輕的喚著他的名，感覺到男人正在親吻著自己的頸窩，輕柔的吐息噴灑在她敏感的頸子，她覺得有點癢，但又有點舒服。  
「櫻......」他一向清冷的聲線，此刻染上情慾的低啞，手指撫摸著她的唇，最後吻了上去，漸漸的加深這個吻，手也沒閒著的開始摸著那豐滿的小山丘。  
「啊......」春野櫻輕吟了聲，開始意識到現在發生的事，但神智卻開始混亂起來，宇智波佐助的吻漸漸地往下，漸漸地.......

「......」  
春野櫻睜開眼看著頭頂的天花板，意識朦朧的還沒回過神來，但全身像是散了架似的痠痛不已，似是在抗議著她的過度使用，她忍不住皺起眉頭，而落地窗曬進來的陽光正在告訴她外頭早已日上三竿多時了，四處張望著沒瞧見宇智波佐助，不知他去了哪裡，她又翻了身，突然感覺到涓涓黏濁的液體隨著她的動作，從腿間流出，她頓時清醒了過來。  
「唔。」她羞紅了臉，將自己的臉埋進枕頭裡，這比當初第一次跟宇智波佐助裸裎相見時還來得讓她羞澀。  
佐助君大笨蛋！  
她努力的撐起身子，想去浴室清理身上的黏膩，看向一旁隨處散落的衣服，她從中找出了自己的衣服。  
好髒，根本不能穿了。  
她又將衣服放下，發現宇智波佐助的衣服放在一旁，便拿了起來。  
還可以，先借用一下吧。她左右看著他的衣服，便套在自己身上。  
「男女體格真的差好多。」她小聲咕噥著。  
衣服上還殘留著宇智波佐助身上的氣息，她拉起衣領聞了一口，他的衣服穿在春野櫻身上剛好衣長至她的臀，短袖袖子在她的手臂上也成了七分袖，更突顯她的纖細，看著穿衣鏡上倒映的身影，她想起今天清晨，自己是如何攀附著那寬闊的肩膀，在他身下無力的嬌喘、呻吟，她倏地羞紅了臉，輕拍自己臉頰停下這些兒童不宜的跑馬燈回憶。  
一定是被佐助君帶壞了，才會想這些色色的事！  
摀著自己發熱的臉頰，她小心翼翼的挪動自己的步伐走進浴室。

「佐助，你好慢啊！」鳴人不耐煩的抱怨著。  
「啊啊。」來人隨意的回應著。  
「......佐助，怎麼覺得你今天好像特別神清氣爽的？」鳴人摸著下巴繞著宇智波佐助轉，仔細的上下打量著。  
「......你多心了。」他乾咳了聲，有點不自在的回應。  
「真的？」那前面的停頓是怎麼回事？  
鳴人狐疑的看著眼前略顯窘迫的宇智波佐助，雖然心裡有點底但又不好意思直接的拆穿他，免得惹來對方的一頓痛揍再附贈眼刀。  
「快點報告。」宇智波佐助難得有點急躁的催促著鳴人，像是想掩飾什麼。  
算了，妨礙人家談戀愛是會被馬踢的，他們兩人好就好了。  
刮了刮鼻子，鳴人開始講述著從鹿丸那邊彙整的報告。

野分跟當初的佐井祭一樣來自木葉的『根』組織，從小便是孤兒，段藏見他挺有做忍者的天賦便收養了他，培訓他所有忍者的技術，而他也不辜負段藏的期望，在幻術上及忍術上造詣高深，算得上是段藏的得力助手，也因此他十分清楚當初宇智波鼬跟木葉忍者當初的協議，而在宇智波佐助將段藏殺害後，他失去了生存的目標，而根也在那時就等同於解散，對於長期都在進行暗地殺人行動的他來說，他無法適應普通人的生活，在人際相處上也不順利，而後來五大國的忍者聯盟成立，更讓他感到憤恨難平，於是他看上了這個富裕的村子便開始召集各路的流亡忍者、叛逃忍者來進行這次的計畫，打從一開始就沒有要針對剛好旅行至此的宇智波佐助與春野櫻兩人，原本只是想派人盯緊他們就好，但又想到如果能藉這次的機會利用宇智波佐助來讓奪取這村子的計劃更成功，才決定對兩人下手，讓另個幻術造詣也很高深的人對春野櫻施展幻術，讓她來刺殺宇智波佐助或是讓宇智波佐助手刃她，對野分來說都是百利無一害的，只是他萬萬沒想到春野櫻的抗藥性太強，幻術能力也高，還能因此反將他一軍。

「......」宇智波佐助聽著沉默不語，但眉頭緊緊的深鎖著。  
果然自己的身份即使到了和平又發展蓬勃的現在，還是會牽連身邊的人。  
看著宇智波佐助緊蹙眉頭的樣子，鳴人嘆了口氣：  
「佐助，我們不怕被你牽連，你也別再把小櫻推開自己一個人背負了。」  
「......」他沉默的看著鳴人，老實說，他有時也會羨慕著漩渦鳴人這種有話直說又開朗的性格，但這種事他是不會說出口的。  
「鳴人說的沒錯，當初即使是小櫻都沒能留住你離開，但現在你為了她而停下腳步，就證明你有所改變了。」  
鹿丸從鳴人身後出現，慵懶的語調卻透露著一絲的認真。  
當初看大家都成雙成對的，卻看到這兩人明明想在一起卻又若有似無的牽扯著，讓身旁的人都看得著急、心疼，連向來不想管人家閒事的他都看得忍不住替小櫻感到難過，直到兩人後來真的在一起了，他這才放下心來。  
「宇智波一族現在還會是人家覬覦的目標，但隨著時代越來越和平，也是會被人淡忘的。」  
但他也很清楚依照宇智波佐助的性格，即使如此他還是會想避免任何的危險，給小櫻一個最安全的環境的。  
「......」  
鹿丸接著又說：  
「短時間要叫大家對宇智波佐助或是宇智波一族的印象改觀是不可能的，即使你是戰爭英雄也抹滅不了你曾經犯的過錯，但你還是有機會可以慢慢改變。」  
「......謝謝。」宇智波佐助了然的道了謝，嘴角輕輕的勾起。

「好啦，鳴人我們也該回去做結案了。」知道宇智波佐助這道謝所包含的意義，他也回以了解的微笑。  
他轉頭拍著鳴人的背催促著。  
想通了那眼神就更清楚得映照著未來的道路。  
那兩個人可以走得很遠的。鹿丸心想。  
「吊車尾。」宇智波佐助叫住了轉身離去的兩人，從口袋裡拿出一張摺成小方塊的信紙。  
「幫我轉交給卡卡西。」他撇過頭，感覺自己耳根有點發燙。  
「什麼東西那麼神神祕秘的。」鳴人嘟囔著。  
「交給他就對了。」  
「那我能偷看嗎？」鳴人開玩笑的問道。  
「......隨你。」說完宇智波佐助便轉身快步離去，丟下兩人看著他的背影。  
到底什麼搞得佐助這樣怪不自在的。  
鳴人看了眼信紙便決定偷看，反正佐助說隨便的。  
他跟鹿丸一起讀了信，看著上面剛勁的字跡，他們兩人都笑了。  
「一定會確實交給卡卡西老師的。」  
「真有佐助的風格。」  
看來塵埃落定了。

「嗨，今天可以下床啦？」看到宇智波佐助一進門，千鶴便笑盈盈的丟了這句話給對方。  
「......」原本就面無表情的宇智波佐助再聽到這句頓時冷了臉，臉色更是難看。  
昨天果然被他們看到了。  
「小姑娘呢？」  
「休息。」  
啊啦？明明還有精神扛著自個兒男人跑，還要照顧病人的人，怎麼這會兒卻在休息呢？再說心療室還是要去的吧？  
「不過又覺得這是意料中的事哪......」千鶴小小聲的說著。  
尤其在看到眼前男人一副饜足飽餐的樣子。  
沒錯，饜足飽餐。  
「什麼？」  
「沒事，那你今天來是要？」她擺了擺手，順便拿起一旁的茶壺倒茶。  
「我要這個。」他拿了一個架上的木雕紋小盒子放在桌上，千鶴知道那是上次他看了很久的商品，於是她打開了盒子，在錦緞裡躺著的是一對玉鐲，由羊脂白玉打造的，通透潔白的鐲身放在這錦緞上甚是典雅，她也能想像到那櫻色的小姑娘戴著這對手鐲會有多麼的合襯。

「這很貴喔。」  
這是要把人家定下來啊？  
她手指輕觸著那溫潤的鐲身，感受著玉那冰涼的溫度。  
「無妨。」  
「看在昨天保護我的份上，打折便宜賣，再送個小東西給小姑娘。」她包裝著那小木盒，順便再將一個小布包交給了宇智波佐助。  
「布包回去再跟小姑娘一起看喔。」千鶴好心的提醒著，但掩不住看好戲的笑意，宇智波佐助有點狐疑的瞄著那布包。  
「放心啦，不會傷害你們的。」但會因此害到誰就不保證了。  
宇智波佐助將錢給了千鶴，在轉身要離開店門前，他駐足回頭問：  
「妳不覺得孤單嗎？」宇智波佐助直視著眼前的千鶴。  
「現在有那悶木頭還有那兩個小鬼頭，我怎麼會孤單呢？」她笑著回應宇智波佐助的問題。  
「而且在擁有他們前，也還是有其他人願意陪著我啊。」  
「沒憎恨過這世界嗎？」  
「恨過啊，但是我還活在這世界上。」她喝了口茶：  
「後來也發現，再怎麼恨也還是活得好好的，那到底為什麼要那麼恨呢？並不會因為恨而讓逝去的人回來，所能做的也只有珍惜眼前的每個當下，這也是生者唯一能為死者做到的吧？才不枉費死者當初的心願。」她想起了為了保護自己而犧牲的雙親，自己也曾痛恨過力量不足的自己，但在遇到那悶木頭後她才明白雙親當時要她活下去的真意，不是要她替他們報仇，而只是單純的希望自己活得好好的，就是這麼簡單。  
鼬......  
他想起了那個常常無法陪他而戳著自己額頭約定下次的大哥，即使在被穢土轉生要消失之前也只是笑著告訴他，自己是他一輩子最愛的弟弟。

「好啦好啦，快回去把禮物送給小姑娘吧。」  
宇智波佐助輕揚起嘴角，對她點了點頭就離開了她的店面。  
回到了旅店房間，只看見春野櫻身上只套了件他的衣服，光著兩條腿的坐在一旁的小茶几上看著書，而昨晚的衣服早已清洗乾淨，晾在一旁臨時綁上的繩子上，正曬著陽光。  
「......」他無語的看著春野櫻，心裡納悶著她這身裝扮。  
「歡迎回來。」看到宇智波佐助進門，她闔上正在看的書，滿臉笑容的迎接他。  
「怎麼穿這樣？」他皺著眉看著春野櫻，雖然他是挺喜歡看她這樣穿的，但畢竟這裡是旅店不是自己家，要是突然有其他人來怎麼辦？  
「我現在發現佐助君的衣服其實挺好用的耶，你看，一件上衣穿下來就剛好能遮到屁股，而且我也方便做整理家事，還不錯耶。」她喜孜孜的在宇智波佐助面前晃了圈，並開心的跟他說著自己的發現。  
「......是很方便。」就各種意義上來說。  
宇智波佐助掩著自己的嘴，仔細的盯著春野櫻，沒注意到自己不自覺得開了寫輪眼。  
為什麼要開寫輪眼啊！  
「佐助君，你的寫輪眼出來了喔。」春野櫻瞇著眼看著他，顯然沒注意到自己現在的穿著對宇智波佐助的影響。  
「啊啊。」但他沒收起寫輪眼的打算。  
春野櫻見他沒收起寫輪眼的意思，嘟著嘴沒好氣的轉過身去，便拿起桌上看了一半的書，繼續翻看著。  
看著轉過身的背影，因穿著自己的衣服，所以她現在背上的是代表著宇智波一族的團扇家徽，纖細的身影沒入黑色，櫻色的髮跟那團扇的鮮紅搭配得很是適宜，他第一次覺得那家徽在她身上讓他很是順眼。  
這是他的女人，一個對他愛永不變的傻女人。  
他走上前坐下身來從春野櫻身後抱著她。  
「怎麼了？」她自然的將身子靠在他的懷裡，但眼睛沒離開手中的書。  
「這是送妳的。」他自一旁的小包裹裡，將那木盒交給了春野櫻，感覺著自己耳根發燙，心跳加快。  
而靠在他懷裡的春野櫻自然發覺到他加快的心跳，接過木盒便側著身疑惑的看著他。  
「......佐助君？」她看著他好像很是羞赧的樣子，耳根還有些紅。  
佐助君怎麼了？  
她有點擔心。

「打開來看看吧。」他在她耳邊說著，頭靠在她的頸窩處。  
「喔......」她小心翼翼的打開了木盒，裡頭是一對白玉手鐲，看著那色澤跟那通透的水頭，一看就知道價值不斐，她忍不住驚歎。  
宇智波佐助從中拿起其中一只玉鐲套入春野櫻纖細的手腕，他手摩娑著春野櫻的手腕，他感覺到自己的手有點在顫抖，緊張的顫抖，只是臉上依舊是那面癱表情。  
果然很適合。  
他執起春野櫻戴上手鐲的右手輕吻著，又再拿起另個手鐲套入左手。  
春野櫻一直一臉疑惑的看著宇智波佐助的動作，完全摸不著頭緒。  
「春野櫻。」他難得的喚她的全名，語氣波瀾不興，感覺不出情緒。  
「怎、怎麼了？」宇智波佐助通常只有在生氣的時候才會喚她的全名，一聽他這麼喚著自己她反射性的緊張了起來。  
我應該沒有再惹到他了啊！而且帳他也算過啦！到現在我還腰痠餒！  
她不安的瞅著眼前的男人。

「妳該改名了。」  
「啊？」她還沒反應過來。  
「......」他不說話只是直直的看著她。  
春野櫻看著他清俊的臉再看看手腕上的手鐲，又再看著他的臉這才意會過來他說的話所代表的含義，她羞紅了臉，眼眶有淚在打轉。  
「宇智波夫人別哭了。」他輕捏了她的臉頰。  
她整個人撲抱宇智波佐助，力道之大將他整個人都撲倒了，而他也只是輕笑的環抱著她的腰。  
「你這輩子都要對我負責喔。」她伏在他身上撒嬌的看著他，過大的衣領讓她春光外洩，但她渾然不覺，倒是讓宇智波佐助大飽眼福。  
「樂意之至。」  
他按住那顆粉色腦袋吻上了她。

 

「卡卡西老師！我們回來啦！」人未到聲先到，鳴人的聲音先傳到了火影辦公室，但卡卡西也無意收起正在看的小黃書。  
「呦，辛苦了。」看到了鳴人他們，他這才放下手中的小黃書。  
「這是佐助要我轉交給你的。」他得意的摸了摸自己的鼻子，將那信紙遞給了卡卡西。  
他接過信紙眼睛銳利的迅速掃了過去：  
「還是一如既往的冷酷啊，但要求可愛多了。」他笑彎了眼。  
「鹿丸，這事就交給你辦吧，記得隱密點。」  
「沒問題。」他伸手從卡卡西手中接過那信紙。  
隱約可見上面的字跡。

卡卡西：  
我要宇智波櫻的身分證明，別讓閒雜人等知道了。  
──佐助

啊啊，心愛的學生們都各自有幸福了，真好。  
卡卡西看著窗外的晴朗天氣，他相信遠在他方的那兩個學生是絕對沒問題的。

「哈啊.......」剛結束和宇智波佐助熱吻的春野櫻趴在他的胸膛上喘著氣，耳邊聽著彼此熱烈跳動的心跳聲，原本白皙的臉色也佈滿了緋紅，她忽地注意到一旁還有個沒看過的小布包，便伸長手去拿。  
「那是千鶴送的。」他注意到春野櫻的動作，宇智波佐助扶著她坐起身來。  
兩人一起盯著春野櫻拆開那布包，裡頭是幾件薄紗內著跟睡裙，其透明程度......嗯，有穿也等於沒穿。  
「......」看著這包禮物春野櫻整個人僵住了。  
「......看來大家都很希望我們生個孩子。」他微微睜大了眼，隨即又恢復平常的神色。  
千鶴姐！！  
春野櫻羞紅了臉。  
宇智波佐助則是勾起微笑將她摟在懷裡。  
「不急，可以慢慢來。」他輕聲在春野櫻耳邊輕哄著。  
春野櫻紅著臉，惱怒的捶了他一下，稍微用了點力，只見宇智波佐助輕咳了聲。  
居然用了點怪力！  
「宇智波櫻。」  
她不服的瞪著宇智波佐助，但配上羞紅的臉頰一點威懾力也沒有，反倒顯得有些可愛。  
「呵。」瞧著這像小孩子的模樣他忍俊不住笑了出來，反而消了氣。  
他摸著她柔順的櫻髮，額碰額的抵著她的小腦袋瓜。  
「慢慢來吧。」  
未來還有很多時間。  
──五年後。

「好久不見。」千鶴笑盈盈的看著來人。  
「啊啊。」  
看著眼前越發沉穩的男人，她笑著替他倒了杯茶。  
「這次想要什麼？」  
「一樣麻煩送到我妻子手上。」  
男人手中拿著一套童裝，大約是四、五歲大的女孩童裝尺寸，跟宇智波櫻平常穿的中國風很相像，深紅色的長版裙裝，衣領跟袖子則是滾著金色的邊，衣服上的刺繡很是可愛，而那件衣服的背後則繡了小小的團扇家徽，深紅色的衣身跟紅色的團扇很相近，沒細看還真看不出來那個家徽，隱藏得很好。  
千鶴眼中笑意更深，收下了那套衣服。  
「沒問題。」  
「啊！是佐助叔叔。」一個大約十歲出頭的男孩跑了出來，身後跟著另個年紀看起來比他稍年長一點的女孩。  
「佐助叔叔。」兩個孩子高興的繞著他轉。  
「伊織、和歌。」他喚著兩個孩子的名。  
兩個孩子又長大了點。

「佐助叔叔，紗羅妲跟櫻阿姨呢？」和歌向著他身後張望著，但沒瞧見宇智波櫻或是那個還小小軟軟又可愛的宇智波紗羅妲。  
「他們這次沒來。」  
聞言和歌失望的低著頭，她原本還想找櫻阿姨再問問醫療忍術相關的問題呢。  
「佐助叔叔，你可以指導我手裡劍嗎？」  
「我還有任務，以後吧。」  
他拍了拍伊織的肩膀。  
「好了，你們先去幫忙煮飯吧，爸爸快回來囉。」千鶴趕著兩個孩子到一旁去，而兩個孩子聽到爸爸要回來了也高興的一起進了廚房開始張羅著。  
「他們很乖巧。」宇智波佐助稱讚道，並抿了口茶。  
「是啊。」  
「剛剛說的任務是之前你們提過的那長期任務嗎？」她斂去了笑容，嚴肅的問著宇智波佐助。  
「不是，但應該快了。」他依舊面無表情，但眼底閃過一絲苦澀。  
他也想多陪陪櫻、多陪陪紗羅妲，調查好幾年的大筒木一族有了進一步的線索，他不得不繼續這只有他才能辦到的任務。  
「......」  
「櫻也認同由我去執行。」  
「這是很早前我們就約定好了的事。」  
她守護木葉村，我來守護世界。  
「......唉。」千鶴歎了口氣。  
「我這邊如果有得到相關的情報會再給你的。」  
「麻煩了。」微微頷首，他放下空了的茶杯，稍微整頓下，便離開了。  
回到店裡頭，千鶴若有所思的撫摸著那套童裝，隨後她又從店裡的架上找了一兩套類似尺寸的童裝，將它們放在一起，她仔細的包裝著，打算明天就將這幾套衣服寄出去。

夜幕低垂，宇智波佐助一人獨自在樹林裡穿梭著，發現今晚月光頗亮的，便抬頭看著皎潔的月亮。  
原來是滿月啊。  
他沒來由的懷念起了以前跟宇智波櫻一起旅行的回憶。  
勾起了嘴角，他慢慢的行進著，找了一棵還蠻茁壯的大樹，便坐了下來稍作休息，補足精神。  
越早完成任務，他就能越早回去那心心念念的『家』，那個宇智波櫻跟他共築的『家』。  
他闔上眼，腦海裡是那三人共築的小窩，三人的歡笑聲在那屋裡迴盪著，尤其是宇智波紗羅妲最近剛開始學說話，那奶聲奶氣喚著爸爸、媽媽的軟語，使他嘴角揚起一抹溫柔的笑容，這是只有宇智波櫻跟宇智波紗羅妲才能看得到的。  
這種羈絆，在以前他覺得是變強的阻礙，但現在那卻是自己變強的動力。  
櫻，謝謝妳完整了我。

End


End file.
